50 ways to annoy Darth Vader
by LittleSilverSquirrel
Summary: 50 fun ways to annoy your favorite dark Sith lord with a breathing problem! NO pencils were harmed in the writing of this story , but Palpatine is harmed many times! Now completed.
1. My List

**50 ways to annoy Darth Vader**

**Authors note**

**Jedi Squirrel: This is my first fanfic so don't kill me while I am eating twislers. I do NOT own Star Wars , Hannah Montana , Jonas Brothers , Twilight , or the song "Barbie Girl" . Enjoy or dislike very much just please enjoy.

* * *

**

1.) Change his theme song from "The Imperial March" to "Barbie Girl".

2.) Bedazzle his mask while he is sleeping.

3.) Legally change his name to Princess Vader.

4.) Tie him to a chair and make him watch Hannah Montana.

5.) Take him to a Jonas Brothers concert.

6.) Every five minutes knock on his helmet and scream "Can you hear me?!"

7.) Steal his lightsaber and turn it pink.

8.) Put 1440 alarm clocks in his room and make sure each one goes off for one different minute each day. (such as one wiil go off at 5:00 pm , another will go off at 5:01 pm , etc. )

9.) Laugh at him while he tries to turn off each clock every minute.

10.) Call him Ani when ever some one is near.

11.) Push all the button on his chest while asking him what they are all for.

12.) Stick magnets on him.

13.) Tell him Luke has a triplet.

14.) When he asks who, slap him and say "I am, DUH!"

15.) Mock his breathing.

16.) Give him a parrot and teach it to say "Ani" and sing the song that never ends.

17.) Crash his Star Destroyer.

18.) Tell him Obi-Wan did it.

19.) Paint his Star Destroyer yellow with blue stripes and pink sparkles.

20.) Make his stormtroopers throw him a surprise party.

21.) Paint his suit pink with silver sparkles.

22.) Show him the horrors of FanFiction.

23.) Buy him a super man cape.

24.) Put it on him when he isn't looking.

25.) Tell him "Vader I am your father."

26.) Watch him and laugh.

27.) Handcuff him to Jar Jar.

28.) Ask him how he eats.

29.) Spike everything he eats/drinks with caffeine.

30.) Buy a Darth Vader Halloween costume and make random commands to his stormtroopers. (such as: buy him 70 Hannah Montana posters.)

31.) Ask him if he is really a droid

32.) Talk to him nonstop (include ALOT of random things).

33.) Act like you are force-talking to Luke, turn to him and say "Vader, your son is dead."

34.) Laugh at his reaction.

35.) On his Star Destroyer put a cell phone under a computer desk and watch the computer make odd noises while the stormtroopers freak out trying to fix it.

36.) See if the same thing works on Vader.

37.) Force him to read Twilight.

38.) Laugh at him while he screams to stop.

39.) Throw him in a room full of insane fangirls.

40.) Speak like Yoda and follow Darth Vader around everywhere.

41.) Replace all his stormtroopers with llamas and his pilots with penguins.

42.) Always finish his sentences (make sure what you say is not going to be what he wants to say).

43.) Repeat everything he says.

44.) Follow him around and ask him questions all day.

45.) Get Luke to do the same.

46.) Give him false reports all day.

47.) When he gets close to you act like you are being force-choked.

48.) Wake him up at 3 in the morning by screaming there is a fire.

49.) Take the batteries out of his lightsaber or just give him a fake one.

50.) Put itching powder in his helmet.

But the ultimate way is to show Luke this list and tell him to follow the list.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Thank you for taking the time to read this it really means alot to me.**

**Darth Vader: I hate you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Oh well at least I didn't have to read Twilight.**

**Darth Vader:** (shivers and looks back at Jedi Squirrel)** That was the worst book in the world.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Aww I wouldn't say that there may be some Twilight fans reading this. Besides it isn't the worst book in the world , even though I may personally hate it , the worst book in the world is when I tried to write one about legos. **

**Darth Vader: How bad was it?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Well it wasn't so bad. The only bad thing was , I made it out of legos.**

**Darth Vader: So...**

**My brother broke it , then I made a sword and super glued the pieces together so it would break. After I did that I started hitting my brother with it.**

**Darth Vader: Wow. Do you still have the sword?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Yes I do!** (pulls out sword and hits Darth Vader on the head with it.)

**Darth Vader: Ahhhh** (runs from crazy girl holding the lego sword.)

**Jedi Squirrel runs out the room chasing Vader while Luke walks in.**

**Luke: Um..... Please Review.  
**


	2. 1 & 10

**Jedi Squirrel: Ha ha! I decided to try and write stories for each way.**

**Darth Vader: Why would you do this to me? Wasn't the list bad enough?!?**

**Jedi Squirrel: No it was not. Luke Skywalker shall have the pleasure of saying the disclaimer.**

**Luke: With pleasure. Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars or the song "Barbie Girl"**

* * *

1.) Change his theme song from the "Imperial March" to "Barbie girl"

10.) Call him Ani when ever some one is near.

Darth Vader stormed through his Star Destroyer mad at some teenager named Jedi Squirrel. She kept playing pranks on him and his stormtroopers. She even stole his **CHEESE CAKE!** Although Luke might also have had something to do with it...

Darth Vader walked into the control room just when he saw some black plastic contraption. As soon as Vader looked at the thing a song came on

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

"What the-" But Darth Vader was cut off.

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

"JEDI SQUIRREL!!" Vader yelled at the top of his lungs. Imediantly the music stopped and a girl with dark brown hair with blond roots showing apeared with a loud '_pop'_. This time she had her hair pulled up in a pony tail instead of down by her waist.

"Yes Ani?" Jedi Squirrel asked innocently. "You know you ruined my meditation."

"Since when do you memeditate?" a random stormtrooper snorted.

"Three things, one: never call me Ani. Second what was that blasted song?" Vader asked with a threating tone through his helmet.

"It's your theme song , silly. _Your a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!_" Jedi Squirrel started to sing. Her voice was o.k. , but it was nothing compared Hayley Williams.

"Shut up!"

"Never!" Just then Jedi Squirrel disappeared with another loud _'pop'_.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

"Noooooooo!" Vader screamed while all his stormtroopers laughed.

* * *

**Luke: Where did Jedi Squirrel go?**

**Darth Vader: Another Earthling named DiNoSaUr took her to see some movie.**

**Luke: Do you know what movie?**

**Right before Vader answered Jedi Squirrel and DiNoSaUr apeared with a **_'pop'_** . Jedi Squirrel was in tears while DiNoSaUr was in a fit of laughs.**

**Jedi Squirrel: She took me to see New Moon and it was horrible! **(she finally strangled out)

**DiNoSaUr: Hey i LOVED that movie!**

**Obi-Wan walked in flashing off his lightsaber.**

**Obi-Wan: Please Review.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Hey that was my line!**

**Obi-Wan: well you were crying.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Oh well what he said. Bye!**


	3. 2 & 3 & 21

**Jedi Squirrel: Time for chapter 3. **

**Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!**

**Luke: Yay!!!!!!**

**DiNoSaUr: CUPCAKES!!!!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: WAFFLES!!!!!!!**

**Chewbacca: RRRRAAAWWWRRRGGG!!!!!!!**

**Luke: What did he say?**

**Han Solo and Jedi Squirrel: He said he wants the story to continue now.**

**Luke: Oh. I will say the disclaimer! Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars or DiNoSaUr (who's full pen name is i iz teh DiNoSaUr RaWr). Also Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Taco Bell , Breaking Moon (But DiNoSaUr says it's Breaking Dawn but I don't read vampire books) or one of those Bedazzler things.**

* * *

2.) Bedazzle his mask while he is sleeping.

3.) Legally change his name to Princess Vader.

21.) Paint his suit pink with silver sparkles.

"Shhh.. Be quiet. Where is my Bedazzler thingy?" Jedi Squirrel said as she , Luke , Han Solo , and DiNoSaUr snuck into Darth Vader's room while he was sleeping.

"Here it is," Luke whispered as he passed the odd earthling contraption to Jedi Squirrel. "How do we know if he wakes up while we are doing this?"

"Ummm.. I guess we should just hope we're lucky." Jedi Squirrel said so quietly that only Luke heard her. She grabbed the Bedazzler thingy and started working on Vader's mask. "Han, go tell all the stormtroopers Vader's new name. DiNoSaUr, you go to the court place and legally change his name."

"O.k." Han said and left.

"Okie pokie!" Amd DiNoSaUr said and followed Han out the door.

Darth Vader stormed into the cotrol room with his lightsaber in his hands. Jedi Squirrel was nowhere to be seen , and Vader feared for his life. As soon as Darth Vader entered the room , all the stormtroopers burst out laughing.

"What!" Vader yelled in a woried voice.

"Nothing , Princess Vader." a random stormtrooper said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey Princess Vader , love the mask and suit." Obi-Wan said as he walked in the room.

Princess Vader got the hint and ran to restroom and looked in the mirror. He could not belive his eyes (through his bedazzled mask). His suit was pink with silver sparkles , he had huge fake gems on his mask and had a name tag that said '_Hello my name is Princess Vader'_

"JEDI SQUIRREL!" Princess yelled.

"Thank you , DiNoSaUr was talking about Breaking Moon or something like that." Jedi Squirrel said as she hugged Princess Vader for saving her.

"What is with my suit and mask?!?!?!"

"Well I bought a bedazzler thingy , I really love glitter , and... you look good in pink Princesss Vader."

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's your name!" Jedi Squirrel said as she held up a piece of paper documenting his leagle name being Princess Vader.

"JEDI SQUIRREL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ha ha only if you can catch me!"

Jedi Squirrel ran out the room before even finishing her sentence.

"Luke want to go to Taco Bell?

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: I'm safe now.**

**Luke: How do you know?**

**Jedi Squirrel: **(laughs insanely)** I locked Princess Vader in a closet.**

**Chewbacca: RRAAAWWWWWWRRGGGGGGGGGG!**

**Jedi Squirrel: He says 'Please reviewand will some one give me a bowl of pudding?' here you go Chewbacca.** (gives Chewbacca pudding.) **Bye everyone please please please review! **


	4. 4

**Jedi Squirrel: Hello everybody! Thank you for the reviews.**

**Darth Vader: But there was only 7 reviews**

**Jedi Squirrel: So they were AWESOME reviews! Thank you i iz teh DiNoSaUr , jedigal125 , kittiekat10105 , The Flying Taco , xXJedi Knight BlazeXx , and Jedi Annie Scrambler for reviewing.**

**Luke: Let's get on with this chapter , I love it!**

**Darth Vader: No I think we should stay here and talk.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I agree with Luke. I do NOT own Star Wars , Hannah Montana , CVS , Wal-Mart , or DiNoSaUr.**

* * *

4.) Tie him to a chair and make him watch Hannah Montana.

Jedi Squirrel and DiNoSaUr snuck through the corridors of the Star Destroyer with rope and a frying pan in their hands. They tip-toed to Darth Vader's (Princess Vader) room. Darth Vader was still trying to remove the jewels from his mask. Carefully Jedi Squirrel and DiNoSaUr got the rope and crawled over to Vader.

"ATTACK!!" Jedi Squirrel yelled as she hit Vader on top of the head with the frying pan. Once Vader was unconscious , DiNoSaUr wrapped him up with the rope. Jedi Squirrel pulled out a stick and '_magically'_ made chains and a lock appear. The chains slowly wrapped itself around Vader. The lock rose and shut itself on the chains with a click. Both earthlings picked up the unconscious Darth Vader and carried him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on!" Darth Vader yelled as an Earth invention called a _television _appeared in front of him. He tried to get up but found himself tied to a chair. All of a sudden the _television _turned on. "Oh no , Jedi Squirrel told be about this!" A show called 'Hannah Montana' came on and Hannah started singing. Now Vader feared for his sanity.

_Two hours later in the vents above Darth Vader _

"He...he is still w...watching!" Jedi Squirrel was barley able to say for she was laugh so hard with tears streaming down her face. Jedi Squirrel and Luke Skywalker were up in the vent above Vader (the vent was soundproof) laughing theirs heads off as Darth Vader through a hole in the vent.

"Whe..where is...DiNoSaUr?" Luke asked wiping a tear from his own face.

"She had to go to Wal-Mart to get more paper and coffee creamer." Jedi Squirrel said with a straight face (which is really rare because she is NEVER sirius (sorry if I spelled that wrong).

"Hey look! The marathon thing is over." Luke said five minutes later.

"O.K. let's go get him...or we can leave him to figure his way out while we take Chewbacca to CVS so we can buy candy." Jedi Squirrel said enthusiastically.

"Sure , let's go."

And Jedi Squirrel and Luke Skywalker left to find Chewbacca.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Princess Vader , when did you figure out how to escape?**

**Darth Vader: Obi-Wan let me out .**

**Jedi Squirrel: Ha ha ha**

**Palpatine: You are so weak , could you not force push the door?**

**Jedi Squirrel: DIE PALPY!!!!!! **(tries to hit Palpy , but misses and runs into a door.)

**Palpy: My name is not Palpy! **(runs while Jedi Squirrel pulls out stick and shoot green jets of light at him)

**Jedi Squirrel: Get back here Palpy! **(chases Palpy)

**Chewbacca: RRAWWWRGGGG!**

**Luke: Let me guess he said review.**

**Han Solo: Nope , he said bring me some candy.**

**Luke: Oh... Please review all the readers reading this.**


	5. 5

**Jedi Squirrel: Thanks for all of the reviews , and for a special request I will be adding Obi-Wan more in the story.**

**Obi-Wan: Yay!!!!!**

**Darth Vader: Isn't your story punishment enough?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Oh stop whining , besides I agree Obi-Wan has barley been mentioned in this story.**

**Obi-Wan: Can I say the disclaimer?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Sure.**

**Obi-Wan: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars or the Jonas Brothers**

**Luke: I GOT A CUPCAKE **(flashes off chocolate cupcake)

* * *

5.) Take him to a Jonas Brothers concert.

"How can we get him to go?" Jedi Squirrel asked Obi-Wan Kenobi as they walked the corridors planning.

"Why not knock him unconscious again?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"I've already done that and yesterday when I made pancakes , Vader saw the frying pan in my hand and ran away before I could ask if he wanted any."

"Do you have any more pancakes?"

"Nope I gave the rest to Leia and Han."

"Anyways... maybe we should just... um... OH I GOT IT! WE SHOULD TELL HIM PADME IS THERE!"

"That's perfect , Obi-Wan!" Jedi Squirrel exclaimed as she gave Obi-Wan a hug.

"Hey Princess Vader!" Jedi Squirrel yelled.

"What now!" Vader yelled back full of anger and fear.

"Obi-Wan found Padme!"

"Wha...what? I... I thought-" But Vader got cut off.

"When will you learn not to question the power of Obi-Wan!? Just come on!"

Vader quickly walked up to Jedi Squirrel , pulled out his lightsaber , and put it up to Jedi Squirrel's face. "If you are lying I will cut your head off."

Obi-Wan and Luke , who were just a few feet away , quickly came up behind Princess Vader. Luke grabbed Vader's lightsaber while Obi-Wan hit Vader on the head with the bottom of his own lightsaber.

Somehow Vader fell unconscious. While Jedi Squirrel pulled out a juice box from nowhere. "Hey I thought we weren't going to do that!" Jedi Squirrel looked accusingly at Obi-Wan.

"I didn't mean to , anyway if I didn't he would have cut your head off!"

"True." Luke piped up then left.

"Why did he leave?" Jedi Squirrel asked.

Obi-Wan just shrugged. Then they both picked up Vader and walked away with him.

Vader woke up to horrible singing. (No offense to Jonas Brothers fans) Up on a stage was some kind of boy band! "No...NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vader screamed , but no one could here him over the screams of joy from Jonas Brothers fans.

_In the parking lot_

Luke Skywalker , Obi-Wan Kenobi , Han Solo , and Jedi Squirrel were waiting for the concert to started playing poker about half-way into the concert. Jedi Squirrel had won four games , Luke won two , Obi-Wan won five games and Han had won seven games. Just as Obi-Wan put down his hand , winning him his sixth game , people started leaving the concert.

"Shall we go get Princess Vader now?" Jedi Squirrel asked everyone and they all nodded in agreement. Jedi Squirrel picked up Vader's lightsaber and put it in her back pocket so Princess Vader wouldn't kill anyone. Afer they all set off to go get Vader.

When they were inside Darth Vader started to choke Jedi Squirrel by hand , until she pulled out her magic stick and made Padme appear. Vader quickly let Jedi Squirrel go and she started breathing agian. Jedi Squirrel once agian pulled out her wand and made Padme disappear. She quickly pulled out Vader's lightsaber and stuck her magic stick to it.

"Don't touch me again or I swear I will make this lightsaber pink and kill your son!" Jedi Squirrel added as she put her stick to Luke who had a look of fear on his face (little did Vader know is that she and Luke had already planned that)."Now just come quietly and I **might** make Padme come back."

Vader followed without question , but Jedi Squirrel never brought Padme back. Instead she filled the Star Destroyer with squirrels.

* * *

**Darth Vader: Why must you torture me?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Hey , it was **_**YOUR**_** decision to become a sith.**

**Darth Vader: I hate you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Thank you. I love you too , but not in the boyfriend/girlfriend way just only the friend way.**

**Darth Vader: **(says sarcastically) **Oh joy.**

**Luke runs in out of nowhere**

**Luke: Chewbacca stole my cookie.**

**Chewbacca with cookie crumbs comes in with Han.**

**Chewbacca: RRAAWWWRRGG!**

**Han: He said the cookie was really good.**

**Jedi Squirrel: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Obi-Wan: Please review.**


	6. 6 & 7

**Jedi Squirrel: Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Palpatine: Do you know where Darth Vader is?**

**Jedi Squirrel: DDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**(kills Palpy with lego sword)

**Palpy's Ghost: Ouch! Plus how can you kill me with LEGOS?!?!**

**Jedi Squirrel: First of all my sword is really sharp I even cut myself polishing it , and second of all this is my story!**

**Palpy's Ghost: **(sighs) **Anyways where is Vader?**

**Obi-Wan: He has locked himself in a closet , trying to avoid Jedi Squirrel.**

**Jedi Squirrel: This is going to be fun! I do not own Star Wars or Twilight.  
**

* * *

6.) Every five minutes knock on his helmet and scream "Can you hear me?!"

7.) Steal his lightsaber and turn it pink.

Jedi Squirrel and Obi-Wan silently followed Darth Vader as soon as he left the closet to get some cookies. Vader had no idea what his day was going to be like. Poor Vader. After five minutes he heard a loud knock on his helmet.

"Can you hear me!?" Jedi Squirrel screamed.

"What about me!?" Obi-Wan yelled right after Jedi Squirrel (Obi-Wan was staying with Jedi Squirrel just in case Vader tried to kill her).

Darth (Princess) Vader turned to see two people he hated very much. He quickly pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. To his surprise , his lightsaber was **PINK**! That was it , he was going to kill her. He spun around to try to kill Jedi Squirrel , but Obi-Wan had aparentaly already anticipated that. They were locked in combat.

Five minutes into the fight Vader heard another knock. He dodged Obi-Wan's swing to see his son.

"Can you hear me?!"Luke screamed. _Why does the boy hang around that girl , _Vader thought.

"Why...why do you do this to me!" Vader screamed back.

Luke had not expected him to say that. " As Jedi Squirrel once said it was _your_ decision to become a sith ,and I am a rebel!"

Darth Vader deactivated his pink lightsaber , and walked didn't even walk but a few feet when he heard yet another knock on his helmet.

"You never answer my question. CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Jedi Squirrel screamed.

"YES , now go AWAY!"

"Oh o.k. , it's just that you have no holes so that you can hear. It's really weird."

"_Please _go away." Darth Vader said in an exasperated tone.

"Do you want 50 gold coins?" Jedi Squirrel asked knowing what Vader would say.

"I said GO AWAY" Vader yelled , before he realized what Jedi Squirrel actually said. "W..wait , Jedi Squirrel!" But she was already gone.

* * *

**Darth Vader: I'm sorry I yelled at you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: It's o.k. , but I know why you are apologizing and I didn't actuallt have any gold. I just said that to annoy you some more.**

**Darth Vader: Darn I needed to pay back Palpatine from our poker game.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Here give Palpy these **(hands Princess Vader what looks like two gold coins)**.**

**Darth Vader: I thought you said you didn't have any gold.**

**Jedi Squirrel: That is not gold , those will self destruct when a certain person touches them. I already have those programed to explode when Palpy touches them.**

**Darth Vader: How many of those do you have?**

**Jedi Squirrel: I have 50 more. 5 for you , 3 for Obi-Wan , 11 more for Palpy , 2 for Yoda , 5 for Jar Jar , 3 for Han , 11 for DiNoSaUr (when she tries to talk about Twilight) 5 for Leia , and 5 for Luke.**

**Darthe Vader: Why do you have some for my children and Obi-Wan , he tries to protect you?**

**Jedi Squirrel: What if they turn on me , you've already tried to kill me.**

**Darth Vader: True , but Luke would never try to kill you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: How do you know? Besides most of them don't kill. If they did I can bring people back to life.**

**Darth Vader: Wait a second , why don't you have any for the wookie. He is more likely to kill you than Obi-Wan is.**

**Jedi Squirrel: But Chewbacca is my favorite character.**

**Darth Vader: Oh well. I'm going to go give these to Palpatine. Do you wanna come?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Yay! Palpy torture. Lets go, oh and please review all my fabulous readers.**


	7. 8 & 9

**Jedi Squirrel: Thank you for all my lovely reviews. I'm going to cut the A/N short today.**

**Darth Vader: Why you always like long autrhor's notes.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Because my brother is sick. So... I do NOT own Star Wars , Harry Potter or DiNoSaUr , but I do own a cat named Booger (but I treat him like a family member)**

**Darth Vader: Why is your cat's name Booger?**

**Jedi Squirrel: My dad named him that cause he has a spot on his nose that looks like a booger. Now on to the story.**

* * *

8.)Put 1440 alarm clocks in his room and make sure each one goes off for one different minute each day (such as one wiil go off at 5:00 pm , another will go off at 5:01 pm , etc. ).

9.) Laugh at him while he tries to turn off each clock every minute.

Darth Vader walked into his room to get his lightsaber when he heard an alarm clock go off. He quickly scanned the area , but didn't see a clock. He tried to follow the sound but another one went off. He kept running back and forth , but couldn't find either one.

In Vader's closet (why he has one when he only wears that one suit.) Jedi Squirrel was laughing her head off and recording Vader on a video camera. She had done a Harry Potter move and put a silencing charm on herself. She was watching Vader as he tried to find each clock , he had still not even found one yet and eight more had already gone off.

"Where are those dang clocks!" Vader yelled. "Jedi Squirrel!!"

"What , Princess Vader?" Jedi Squirrel came out of the closet , after taking off the silencing charm , and scaring Vader so much he jumped on his bed. And yet another alarm clock went.

"WHERE ARE ALL THESE CLOCKS!" Vader screamed.

"Ummm... I really don't know."

"How can you NOT know!"

"Because I didn't put these clocks in your room. I've been with Luke , Chewbacca , and Obi-Wan. You can ask them if you want."

"If you didn't then who did?!?"

"DiNoSaUr."

"What!?!?!? She was never in some of these last chapters!"

"And you've never wondered WHY? During the last chapter she put these in you room."

"DINOSAUR!!!!!!!"

"No no its DiNoSaUr not DINOSAUR." DiNoSaUr said when she rolled out from under the bed , scaring Vader so much that he landed on his activated lightsaber (although he really doesn't need it activated in his room when he isn't even using it) his lightsaber ended up stabbing him and killing him. Luckily Jedi Squirrel DID have a heart , so she brought Princess Vader back to life.

"Your welcome." Jedi Squirrel said.

"Thank you," Vader sighed and another clock went off. "WHERE ARE ALL THESE CLOCKS AT!?!?!?"

"Well... about that...... I kinda forgot." DiNoSaUr said shyly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!" Vader yelled over all the sounds of the alarm clocks.

"Umm.. well after I put all the clocks in your room I had a HUGE math test , and well I kinda forgot where all the clocks are."

"Princess Vader , do you want me to turn off all the clocks for you?" Jedi Squirrel asked.

"YES! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!" Vader screamed.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T ASK!!" Jedi Squirrel yelled as loud as Vader. She took out a smallo remote with only one big red button. As soon as she pressed it all the clocks stopped.

"Let's go before he blows up." DiNoSaUr whispered to Jedi Squirrel.

"Agreed." Jedi Squirrel whispered back and both earthlings ran for their lives.

* * *

**Luke: Where's Jedi Squirrel?**

**DiNoSaUr: She is in a closet. Vader locked her in there.**

**Luke: WHAT!?!?! I'm going to go get her**

**DiNoSaUr: Okie Pokie.**

**Luke: Please review.**


	8. 11 & 12

**Jedi Squirrel: I love the reviews. And Scars , I will try to make my stories more funny. Thank you all for the reviews. Also guess what..... my brother is feeling better today.**

**Luke: Glad to hear he is better.**

**Obi-Wan: Agreed.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Anyways , last night he had some friends over and they were talking about how fat my cat , Jinx , is. He ways like 18 pounds and is around 7 of 8 years old.**

**Darth Vader: Dang.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I know right.**

**Chewbacca: RRAWRG!**

**Han: He said "Can we please get on with the story , and make Vader pay for stealing my waffles." He also wants to know where his tea is.**

**Jedi Squirrel: HE STOLE YOUR WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!! and here is your tea** (hands Chewbacca his tea) **I do NOT own Star Wars or CVS**

* * *

11.) Push all the button on his chest while asking him what they are all for.

12.) Stick magnets on him.

Jedi Squirrel and Han Solo were walking down corridors after corriedors searching for Princess Vader. Each one had a small CVS bag full of a dozen refrigerator magnets and huge grins on thier faces. They kept walking until they finally found their target talking to one of the stormtroopers.

"Hey! Princess Vader!" Jedi Squirrel yelled. Once Vader heard that voice he quickly took out his lightsaber and started to run , but Han was right behind him. Han tackled Vader and called for Jedi Squirrel.

"Vader , I really hate it when you try to run from me..... and STOP TRYING TO STAB ME WITH YOUR LIGHTSABER!" Jedi Squirrel yelled as Vader started swinging his lightsaber at Jedi Squirrel. She finally got annoyed so Jedi Squirrel took Vader's lightsaber and put it in her back pocket and took out her magnets.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL CHEWBACCA'S WAFFLES!" Jedi Squirrel yelld at Vader while putting rainbow magnets.

"What are you talking about!?!?" Vader said fearing Jedi Squirrel would kill him for messing with her favorite Star Wars character and also stealing waffles.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh... your right.... you aren't playing. Hey! what does that button do?" Jedi Squirrel asked while pushing a blue button.

"DON'T PRESS THAT!!!!!" Vader said in a really high pitched voice. It sounded as if he inhaled alot of helium. After he said that Jedi Squirrel fell down laughing. She knocked over three stormtroopers who came to help Vader.

"STOP LAUGHING AND PRESS THE RED BUTTON!!!!" Vader screamed in his high pitched voice causing all the stormtroopers to laugh.

"O....o.k." Jedi Squirrel tried to say but it wasn't working too well for she was still laughing. She pressed the button assuming it would turn Princess Vader's voice back normal.

"Jedi Squirrel , give me my lightsaber now." Vader commanded in his normal voice.

"Are you going to kill me with it when you get it?" Jedi Squirrel asked.

"No." Vader sighed.

Jedi Squirrel got Darth Vader's lightsaber and handed it back to him. Vader activated it and took a swing at a random stormtrooper before walking away.

* * *

**Luke: Why was I only in the first author's note?**

**Obi-Wan: At least you said more than one word.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I think Yoda should be here.**

**Yoda: **(poofs in the room out of nowhere) **Here , why am I.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I don't know it's just kind of boring here.**

**Chewbacca: Rawrg.**

**Han and Jedi Squirrel: CHEWBACCA MADE CHEESECAKE AND COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luke: Let's go!**

**Luke , Obi-Wan , Yoda , Chewbacca , Jedi Squirrel and Han run out of the room and Darth Vader enters.**

**Darth Vader: Please review and SAVE ME!**


	9. 13 & 14

**Jedi Sqiurrel: Thank you for all the reviews. And don't worry Princess Vader , you are one of my favorite characters. But Anakin really is WAY better , unless you're wanting to torture someone. You would be way better than Anakin and Palpy would be better than you.**

**Darth Vader: **(says sarcastically) **Oh thanks , you make me feel SOOO loved.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Your welcome!**

**Obi-Wan: Hey Jedi Squirrel , Luke needs to see you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: O.k. Yoda will say the disclaimer. Bye!** (leaves the room)

**Yoda: Own Star Wars , Jedi Squirrel does not. Get to the story , we will.**

* * *

13.) Tell him Luke has a triplet.

14.) When he asks who, slap him and say "I am, DUH!"

Jedi Squirrel walked out of Luke's room to go find Darth Vader to tell him the good news. She walked around for about ten minutes until she found Vader walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Darth Vader! I have some good news!" Jedi Squirrel yelled with much excitement.

"Are you moving?" Vader asked wishing Jedi Squirrel would say yes.

"No..... LUKE HAS A TRIPLET!" Jedi Squirrel started jumping up and down.

"W..what?" Vader had just gotten so confused by the information. "Who?"

Jedi Squirrel looked like she was insulted by the question. She slapped Vader on the back of his head.

"I AM!"

Vader's eyes widened (but no one could really notice because he is wearing his helmet). Then Luke walked in the room and stood beside Jedi Squirrel.

"Hey , sis." Luke said casually.

Vader stood there very confused with a dumb look on his face that nobody could see.

"Well... are you going to say anything to your _daughter_?" Luke said.

"B...but..." Vader stuttered.

"But nothing , I AM YOUR _DAUGHTER_." Jedi Squirrel said slowly.

"Ummm.... w... welcome I guess."

"Welcome?!?! Is that all you can say to your daughter!" Jedi Squirrel yelled clearly insulted.

"Sorry.... I'm sorry." Vader said quickly and gave Jedi Squirrel a hug so he wouldn't offend her anymore.

"It's o.k.," Jedi Squirrel said and started to laugh. "I'm not actually your daughter even though it would be sooooo cool if I was."

Luke leaned close to Jedi Squirrel and whispered "Tell him you are sorry for fooling him so he won't try to kill you again."

"I am sorry for tricking you , Darth Vader." Jedi Squirrel said while looking down at her feet as if she was five getting in trouble by a teacher.

* * *

**Luke: Uhh... hi everyone.**

**Obi-Wan: Where is Jedi Squirrel?**

**Luke: Vader is yelling at her for confusing him so much.**

**Obi-Wan: Oh.. please review everyone.  
**

**Luke: I guess I will go check up on Jedi Squirrel now.**


	10. 15 & 31

**Jedi Squirrel: YAY! A reader reviewed and said I was strong in the force... AND RAMEN NOODLES!**

**DiNoSaUr: Ha ha , he/she doesn't know how right he/she is about the ramen noodle thing.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Wel actually I ran out of ramen noodles the day before yesterday.**

**Luke: Awww... I had a craving for some.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Well , go eat some twizzlers.**

**Luke: O.k. bye!**

**Obi-Wan: I want to say the disclaimer.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Sure.**

**Obi-Wan: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own ramen noodles , twizzlers , or Star Wars.**

**Jedi Squirrel: But I do own a pair of knee-high converse... but I don't own the brand Converse**

* * *

15.) Mock his breathing.

31.) Ask him if he is really a droid.

Darth Vader was walking down the corridors when he heard some one trip behind him. He turned to see one of his worst enemies... Jedi Squirrel.

"Why do you wear that helmet? Is it just to amplify your breathing , if it is you can just do this." Jedi Squirrel cupped her hands , placed them over her mouth , and started breathing loudly as Luke walked towards them.

"No Luke , I am your father." Jedi Squirrel said trying to imitate Darth Vader. After this , Luke started laughing.

"That actually sounded like him!" Luke said between laughs.

"Will you please shut up." Vader said to Jedi Squirrel.

"Well... is that why you wear that helmet?" Jedi Squirrel said with her hands still over her mouth. "Or are you just a droid?"

"Neither. Now go away."

Fine , but before I go..." Jedi Squirrel pushed the blue button on Vader's chest turning his voice high-pitched , then ran for her life.

* * *

**Darth Vader: **(still in high-pitched voice) **Where is Jedi Squirrel?**

**Luke , Obi-Wan , and Palpatine all laugh at Vader.**

**Palpy: Why is your voice like that?**

**Darth Vader: Jedi Squirrel.**

**Palpy: Say no more.**

**Darth Vader: Where is she?**

**Jedi Squirrel: **(pops out of nowhere) **Here.**

**Darth Vader: Turn my voice back normal!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: What , you can't press a button?**

**Darth Vader: I tried , but it is stuck.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Oh well , your problem. TO ALL MY READERS: Please review and sorry my story was so short today.**


	11. 16

**Jedi Squirrel: Sorry I didn't update yesterday , I was out shopping for pants. Also I might not be able to update Saturday , but I will try. **

**Darth Vader: YAY!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: O.k. I shall try harder.**

**Darth Vader: Why!**

**Jedi Squirrel: So I can annoy you.**

**Darth Vader starts making crying noises and walks out the door disappointed.**

**Palpatine: Jedi Squirrel does not own Star Wars or Harry Potter.**

**Jedi Squirrel: DIE PALPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Palpy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel tries to kill Palpy , but misses causing her to trip and stab Luke with her orange lightsaber.**

**Jedi Squirrel: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! LUKE!!!! **(turning to Palpy) **YOU DID THIS.**

**Palpy: Wha... can't you fix him.**

**Jedi Squirrel: MY WAND IS AT HOGWARTS** **IN SNAPE'S OFFICE , YOU IDIOT!**

**Palpy: Hey! There could be some Palpatine fangirls reading this story!**

**Obi-Wan hears Palpy and starts laughing as he walks in.**

**Obi-Wan: Hey Jedi Squirrel , I talked Snape into giving me your wand so now instead you have to clean cauldrons.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Oh well.... TIME TO SAVE LUKE!!!!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel brings back Luke and then Luke kills Palpy.**

* * *

16.) Give him a parrot and teach it to say "Ani" and sing the song that never ends.

Vader walked into his room to get his lightsaber so he could have a duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ani , Ani!"

Vader looked around scared he might find Jedi Squirrel. All he saw was a blue and green parrot staring at him with large yellow eyes.

"What are you looking at." Vader said.

"Ani!" the parrot cried. Then it started singing.

_"This is the song that never ends._

_It goes on and on my friends._

_Someone started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_and they'll continue singing it forever just because, _

_This is the song that never ends._

_It goes on and on my friends._

_Someone started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_and they'll continue singing it forever just because"_

"SHUT UP , YOU ARE WORSE THAN JEDI SQUIRREL!" Vader screamed shocked that anything could be worse than Jedi Squirrel.

"Ani , Ani , _This is the song that never ends._

_It goes on and on my friends._

_Someone started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_and they'll continue singing it forever just because, _

_This is the song that never ends._

_It goes on and on my friends._

_Someone started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_and they'll continue singing it forever just because"_

Vader finally got so annoyed he just picked up the parrot and threw it out a window. Outside the window Jedi Squirrel floated though holding the parrot Vader just threw out.

"How dare you throw a parrot out into space!" Jedi Squirrel screamed at Vader.

"So what , it was just one parrot. There are hundreds more."

"Yeah well , you are just one person. There are MILLIONS more!" Jedi Squirrel yelled knowing she just won that point. "Just get your lightsaber and take us to one of my friend's house , they might take this parrot. And don't worry I can give all the directions."

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Please review , I have to cut this author's note short because my mother is running me off the computer so I can do cat litter. Bye!**


	12. 17 & 18 & 19 & 20

**Jedi Squirrel: YAYY!!!!!!!!! My school day was canceled so now I get to write about this all day! AND TODAY IS FRIDAY! **

**Darth Vader and Palpatine: WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Hey Palpy do you need some money?**

**Palpy: Yes and I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me as soon as I said something.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I am doing something nice right now. **(takes out fake exploding gold coins (as mentioned in chapter 6 (in the author's note)) and handed four to Palpy)

**Palpy: Thank you... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH **(explodes)

**Palpy's Ghost: Jedi Squirrel , you should join the Dark side!**

**Jedi Squirrel: What! NEVER!!!! I hate you!**

**Palpy's Ghost: Let the hate run through you!**

**Jedi Squirrel: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!**

**Luke: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars , Maaco , or Taco Bell.**

* * *

17.) Crash his Star Destroyer.

18.) Tell him Obi-Wan did it.

19.) Paint his Star Destroyer yellow with blue stripes and pink sparkles.

20.) Make his stormtroopers throw him a surprise party.

Jedi Squirrel was shushing everyone in the control room. She had gotten all the stormtroopers to gather in the control room so they could throw Darth Vader a surprise birthday party (even though it wasn't actually his birthday).

"Shhhh... He is coming!" Jedi Squirrel whispered. Everybody hid , including Obi-Wan , Luke , Chewbacca , Yoda , C-3PO , and R2D2.

Darth Vader wasn't having the very best day so far. First all his stormtrooper had disappeared , all his cake mix is gone , and now Jedi Squirrel is calling him to the control room (probably to annoy him until he goes crazy). Darth Vader finally walked into the control room. To his surprise he didn't see _anyone _not even Jedi Squirrel.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled together causing Darth Vader to jump back and fall down.

"Darth Vader/Ani/Princess Vader , you have won an all expense paid vacation to..... Alderaan!!!" Jedi Squirrel yelled.

Darth Vader was off in Alderaan (before it was blown up by the Death Star (also my timeline is very mixed up in these stories , it is because Alderaan is a very beautiful planet and I don't want it destroyed.) and Jedi Squirrel was in charge while he was gone. Originally Palpatine had been left in charge , but Jedi Squirrel threw him out the ship and claimed she was in charge.

"It is time we get this thing a paint job... LETS GO TO MAACO!" Jedi Squirrel yelled randomly scaring ten stormtroopers in the room. She suddenly ran over to the stormtrooper steering the ship and told him the directions to Maaco.

_Five hours later_

"Is anybody hungry?" Jedi Squirrel asked after the Star Destroyer was painted yellow with blue stripes and pink sparkles were applied. Everyone nodded.

"Maybe we should go to Taco Bell." Luke suggested. Jedi Squirrel jumped out of her seat causing her to fall down. She quickly gathered herself and took the controls from the stormtrooper steering. She wasn't a very good driver at all. She ended up crashing the Star Destroyer on Alderaan right in front of a Taco Bell. And worst of all Darth Vader was inside Taco Bell.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Vader screamed as he came out and looked at the yellow and blue sparkly rubble.

"Obi-Wan did it , but that's what you get for leaving Palpy in charge" Jedi Squirrel yelled and ran away.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Aww... I have no one to talk to now. Everybody is busy.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I know who you can talk to!**

**Jedi Squirrel: WHO!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: You can talk to MEEE!!!!!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: But I dont want to talk to you.** (sounding disapointed)

**Fred Weasley: Hey Jedi Squirrel.**

**Jedi Squirrel: FRED!!!!!!!!**

**Fred: Everybody needs you at Hogwarts.**

**Jedi Squirrel: O.k. Please review everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. 22

**Jedi Squirrel: I'm not as busy anymore. My Valentine's dance got canceled.**

**Darth Vader: Did you have a date?**

**Jedi Squirrel: No. I never do , but my brother's girlfriend was letting me borrow a dress and it was pretty.... anyways , where is Chewbacca?**

**Darth Vader: Umm... I haven't seen him lately.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Darn , I am scared he might try to eat my french fries.**

**Darth Vader: Well , Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars , Fanfiction , or Harry Potter.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Awww...**

* * *

22.) Show him the horrors of FanFiction.

"Hey Darth Vader! Come here , I have to show you something!" Jedi Squirrel yelled as she was messing with a computer.

"What is it?" Vader sighed.

"Sit." Jedi Squirrel commanded as she pat the seat next to her. Vader sat down and Jedi Squirrel pulled the chair closer. She typed something on the computer and the screen changed , she clicked different things with the mouse and finally leaned back with satifaction.

"Here , read this." Jedi Squirrel said. Vader started reading and got near but pulled back suddenly.

"WHAT!" Vader yelled. The story was about Padme and Obi-Wan , Obi-Wan was secretly in love with Padme so he killed Vader and ended up marrying Padme.

"What? It is just Fanfiction. Do you want to read a story about you and Jar Jar?" Jedi Squirrel laughed.

"NO!"

"What about... Luke being killed by Palpy? Or maybe... Chewbacca ripping apart Leia?"

"NO WAY!!!!!!" Darth Vader yelled and jumped up quickly. He ran away from Jedi Squirrel before she could show him anymore.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: **(whining) **Darth Vader threw away my computer!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luke: Darn... I wanted to read Harry Potter fics. That is actually a good book. Strange , but good.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I LOVE that book soooooooooo much.**

**Luke: I am going to buy a new computer.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I wanna come! Please review my AMAZING readers. And sorry it is short , I didn't really know how to write this one.  
**


	14. 23 & 24 & 25 & 26

**Jedi Squirrel: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Luke: Why are you shouting?**

**Jedi Squirrel: I DON'T KNOW! IS THERE ANY COFFEE LEFT?!**

**Luke: Ummm... yeah.**

**Jedi Squirrel: GOOD , CAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD ANY FOR OVER A WEEK!**

**Luke: O.k.....**

**Jedi Squirrel: I DO ****NOT**** OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY , EXCEPT MY CHARACTER Jedi Squirrel!**

* * *

23.) Buy him a super man cape.

24.) Put it on him when he isn't looking.

25.) Tell him "Vader I am your father."

26.) Watch him and laugh.

Jedi Squirrel had bought a super man cape for no particular reason. She was trying to think of a way to use the cape when it hit her. She immediately bounced up and ran off to begin her plan.

"Hey! Harry!" Jedi Squirrel loudly whispered (WOW... loudly whispered , ironic huh?!?!). Harry Potter walked over to Jedi Squirrel , who was trying to hide but all she did was put her hands over her face.

"What." Harry whispered back.

"I need to borrow something."

"What do you need?"

"Your invisibility cloak."

"Do I need to ask?"

"Not really."

"Fine." He pulled the cloak from his robe pocket and handed it to Jedi Squirrel.

Jedi Squirrel was now following Darth Vader under the cloak. Every so often he would turn around because he would hear footsteps or stumbling behind him. Jedi Squirrel was trying to be quiet , but she was very clumsy and everyone who knew her would agree. She finally decided to put a silencing charm on herself. _Now Vader can't hear me! _Jedi Squirrel thought to herself. Finally two hours later , Vader stopped looking back completely. Jedi Squirrel found the opportunity to place the super man cape around Vader's neck with much difficulty. Once it was on she decided to have a little more fun while under the cape...

"Darth Vader , I am your father." Jedi Squirrel said with her hands around her mouth (she took off the silencing charm before she did that , then put it back on). Vader looked around trying to find the source of the voice , but couldn't. Jedi Squirrel laughed and laughed as Vader freaked out until Palpatine came into the room she and Vader was in.

"PALPY!!!!!!" Jedi Squirrel screamed , but no one could hear her. She pulled out a whistle and blew as hard as she could. Within seconds , a herd of zombie llamas ran into  
Palpy , then started trying to eat his brain. But they sadly couldn't because they couldn't find a brain in Palpy's thick skull. As soon as the llamas left Vader instantly knew Jedi Squirrel was here. Today he was going to let it slide for he had gotten to see Palpy get run over by a herd of **ZOMBIE LLAMAS**! It was pretty cool. He had still yet to realize the cape flowing behind him. Vader walked away to go to the control room so he could talk to Luke.

Vader walked into the control room , but Luke wasn't there. Only a bunch of laughing stormtroopers.

"What are you laughing at!?!" Vader asked. A stormtrooper walked into the room right after Vader spoke.

"Nice cape." He/She said. Vader tried to turn around to look at his **awesome **black cape , but didn't see it at all. Uasually he saw it spin behind him now all he saw was a blue blur. _'What!' _Vader thought. He tried to find where the cape tied around his neck but it was hard because he couldn't feel anything outside his suit. He fianlly found it and untied the cape. He looked at it and it had a large s on it. _'Jedi Squirrel' _Vader thought.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Hey Vader , why didn't you scream for me like usual?**

**Darth Vader: Because you aren't worth it.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Well... that was mean! But I am glad you didn't because I don't fell well today. I have been sneezing ALL day and my nose hurts.**

**Darth Vader: Well anyways , PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE PLEASE **_**SAVE ME**_** READERS!!!!!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Bye!**


	15. 27

**Jedi Squirrel: Hey , thanks for the reviews!**

**Luke: Happy late Valentine's day.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Yes , I am sorry I didn't say that earlier. My mind was just... gone.**

**Palpatine: Like it always is?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Oh Palpy , you might want to SHUT UP cause I am going to be nicer today , but I can't say much for Princess Vader.**

**Luke: Well... since you can't torture Palpy...**

**Palpy: What are you planning?!?!**

**Luke: DIIEE PALLPPYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luke steals Palpy's lightsaber and stabs Palpy with it. **

**Jedi Squirrel: O.k.... ONTO THE STORY!! I do NOT own Star Wars or Harry Potter!**

* * *

27.) Handcuff him to Jar Jar.

"Ani! Mesa sooo happy to see you!"

Vader suddenly woke up thinking he had a nightmare. There is no way Jar Jar could know that he , Darth Vader , could possibly be Anakin Skywalker. Vader turned around , and to his horror , Jar Jar Binks was laying down right next to Darth Vader.

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Vader screamed fearing the clumsy Gungan would trip over everything and break alot of his stuff.... come to think of it , Jar Jar is alot like Jedi Squirrel but Jar Jar is clumsy and Jedi Squirrel doesn't break as many items. Vader slapped his head with his hand. Following , Jar Jar's hand also hit Vader.

"What did you do that for!" Vader yelled.

"Wesa is stuck!" Jar Jar said alarmed raising his hand showing that he and Vader were handcuffed together.

"WHAT!" Vader thought for a minute and finally asked "How did you get here and didn't Darth Maul kill you?"

"Jedi Squirrel brought mesa back and some one knock mesa on the head with... something."

"JEDI SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!"

Jedi Squirrel appeared the exact moment Vader called. For some reason she was wearing robes with an emblem of a lion , snake , badger , and an eagle all around a letter H.

"PRINCESS VADER!" Jedi Squirrel screamed, "I WAS IN POTIONS CLASS , NOW SNAPE WILL KILL ME!"

"Not if I do first , now why am I handcuffed to this Gungan"

"Hey , even aliens have names! And his is Jar Jar!"

"Fine whatever! Why am I handcuffed to _Jar Jar_!?!?!?!"

"Because! Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!" Jedi Squirrel shouted and disappeared.

"What did shesa say?" Jar Jar asked.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Vader sighed. Today was going to be long.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

Jedi Squirrel finally got back from detention at Hogwarts and was back aboard the Star Destroyer having a conversation with Luke.

"So how was Vader today?" Jedi Squirrel asked trying to hold back laughter.

"Well... Darth Vader ended up getting so annoyed he killed Jar Jar." Luke replied feeling sorry for the Gungan.

"Aww... Oh well I guess..."

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Princess Vader , you got me in a whole lot of trouble! My cauldron blew up because nobody was watching it!**

**Darth Vader: Well too bad.**

**Jedi Squirrel decided not to do anything else that might get her into trouble and just left. As she left...**

**Jedi Squirrel: Sorry I didn't update yesterday , I found out I had the cold and I wasn't felling good.**

**Luke and Palpatine run in the room , both dueling each other. Vader decides just to leave.**

**Luke: You are going down Palpy! **(kills Palpy) **Please review!**


	16. 28 & 32

**Jedi Squirrel: Thank you for all the reviews! And............ HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Palpatine: You do know it is February....**

**Jedi Squirrel: Palpy , you have NO sense of humor!**

**Palpy: And you do?!?!?!**

**Jedi Squirrel pulls out a dictionary.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Recoil! **(throws dictionary at Darth Vader then stabbed Palpy to death with a lollipop) **Now... what did you learn today?**

**Palpy's Ghost: That I should never say you aren't creative.**

**Jedi Squirrel: NO!!!!!!!!! That you should NEVER run with lollipops , they are dangerous!**

**Palpy's Ghost: You should join the dark side.**

**Jedi Squirrel: NOOO!!!!! But I should get on with the story. I do NOT own Star Wars.**

* * *

28.) Ask him how he eats.

32.) Talk to him nonstop (include ALOT of random things).

"Wow... I had a long day at school today , you know what?" Jedi Squirrel asked. She had been following Darth Vader around ALL day , and she would not SHUT UP! "I don't think I have ever seen you eat. How do you do it?" Vader stayed silent. "Hello... Is anybody in there!" Jedi Squirrel started banging on his helmet. Vader still stayed silent. "Well at least you are listening to me... Or are you listening? Oh well... Do you know what we need to do? Bake a cheesecake! Or maybe just go bowling.... NO WAIT A SECOND , we should play a prank on Palpy!" Jedi Squirrel whispered the last part so no one else could hear.

"Defiantly the cheesecake , and how would torturing Lord Palpatine benefit you?" Vader sighed.

"I thought you always hated Palpy and wanted to kill him."

"Have you ever been quiet for more than thirty seconds?"

"Maybe..... Can we please play a prank on Palpy. We could dye his robe pink! Or yellow!"

"Or we can just turn Luke into a Sith."

Jedi Squirrel suddenly stopped with her mouth hanging open. _He did not just say that! _She thought to herself. Jedi Squirrel quickly gathered herself , muttered something , and walked away. Darth Vader just stood there , happy because his plan worked. She left. All throughout the day Darth Vader never saw Jedi Squirrel again , but everywhere he went some one kicked him... EVEN OBI-WAN!

"Princess Vader , on your back , a sign is." Yoda said. Vader suddenly placed his hand on his back. He tore off a piece of paper and looked down at it. In big red letters was _'Kick Me Very Hard!'_ . Vader crumpled it up and went to find Jedi Squirrel so he could have revenge.

* * *

**Darth Vader: Luke, have you seen Jedi Squirrel?**

**Luke: No... why are you holding a cheesecake?**

**Darth Vader: I shall torture her by eating this cake in front of her and she will not be allowed to have any!** (walks away in search of Jedi Squirrel)

**Luke: O.k.... Please review.**


	17. 29

**Jedi Squirrel: **(pops in out of thin air) **I don't own anything! **(disappears)

* * *

29.) Spike everything he eats/drinks with caffeine.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Vader screamed as he ran into the control room , scaring everyone there. "WE SHOULD ALL GO BOWLING! OR BLOW SOMETHING!!!" Vader started to dance for some strange reason. Then started singing

"_here's a llama there's a llama_

_and another little llama_

_fuzzy llama funny llama_

_llama llama duck_

_llama llama cheesecake_

_llama tablet brick_

_potato llama_

_llama llama mushroom_

_llama llama llama_

_duck"_

"Vader!" Jedi Squirrel screamed. "Why are you singing the llama song!?"

"BECAUSE!

_i was once a treehouse_

_i lived in a cake_

_but i never saw the way_

_the orange slayed the rake_

_i was only three years dead_

_but it told a tale_

_and now listen, little child_

_to the safety rail"_

"Vader have you drinking from a coffee maker?!" Jedi Squirrel yelled clearly not knowing what was going on with him.

"NOPE! I'M JUST..... HAPPY!

_did you ever see a llama kiss a llama_

_on the llama llama's llama_

_tastes of llama llama llama_

_duck_

_half a llama twice the llama_

_not a llama farmer_

_llama llama in a car_

_alarm a llama_

_llama duck"_

_"is THIS how it's told now?_

_is it all so old?_

_is it made of lemon juice?_

_doorknob ankle cold_

_now my song is getting thin_

_i've run out of luck_

_time for me to retire now_

_and become a duck" _Jedi Squirrel sang this verse. Aparentaly she also knew the song. Vader and Jedi Squirrel continued singing the song for another 12 minutes.

"HEY , JEDI SQUIRREL , WE SHOULD WRITE A BOOK!" Vader screamed.

"WHAT SHOULD IT BE ABO-" She started but was hit upon the head with a frying pan. Palpatine walked over to Vader and hit him with the pan.

"That is the last time I try to pull a prank." Palpy said then picked up Jedi Squirrel and put her in a random stormtrooper's arms "Put her in a corridor. Convince her she was running and fell down , she knocked her head on a wall and fell unconscious." Then he walked out of the room leaving Vader on the floor.

* * *

**Obi-Wan: What was with Darth Vader and Jedi Squirrel today?**

**Palpatine: I spiked everything Vader ate with caffeine , but Jedi Squirrel.... I don't know what was wrong with her.**

**Obi-Wan: How did she react to the running concept.**

**Palpatine: How did you know about that!?!? You weren't in the room!**

**Obi-Wan: I was outside the door and saw you hit her upon the head.**

**Palpatine: Well she didn't believe it so she ran away and seemed to have locked herself in a closet.**

**Obi-Wan: I shall go and try to get her out. **(leaves the room)

**Palpatine: ****Please Review****.**


	18. 30

**Jedi Squirrel: I had a bagel last night. And I almost choked on it , for I was laughing so hard.**

**Luke: What was so funny?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Well nothing much really , my mother wanted to read this story so I was showing her how to get to it.**

**Palpatine: And you choked laughing at that?**

**Jedi Squirrel: No Palpy. You are **_**really **_**impatient! I was laughing because she kept looking at me while I was eating the bagel. Mostly because I just took the bagel from a bag and ate it without anything on it. And for some reason I couldn't stop laughing.**

**Palpy: You are a total nitwit!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Nitwit blubber oddment tweak!**

**Palpy: There you go with your insane rambling again!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tiltillandus! And I do not ramble , but I must admit , I AM INSANE!**

**Luke: I knew it! Leia owes me 100 credits.... She thought Jedi Squirrel was sane... **(cotinues mumbling to himself)

**Anakin Skywalker: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own anything. Well exept herself.**

**Everyone stares at him until he disappears. Jedi Squirrel starts crying , Luke seems to be imagining things , and Palpy is frozen wide-eyed until Mace Windu comes up behind him and stabs Palpy with his cool purple lightsaber.**

* * *

30.) Buy a Darth Vader Halloween costume and make random commands to his stormtroopers. (such as: buy him 70 Hannah Montana posters.)

Jedi Squirrel examined herself in a mirror. She was wearing a suit just like Vader's , except she had not yet put the helmet on. "Perfect." Jedi Squirrel lowered the helmet onto her head and walked out of her room. Moments later she was stopped by a stormtrooper.

"How shall we try to rid ourselves of Jedi Squirrel today?" He/She asked. '_So Vader wants to get rid of me' _Jedi Squirrel thought.

"We will..." Jedi Squirrel didn't want to blow her cover only minutes after she started. "Throw her off the ship!" Go find her , but before you do , set a course for the nerest Taco Bell." Today was going to be fun. Jedi Squirrel ran down the corridor until she got to the control room. "You , get me a white chocolate mocha." She said while pointing to random stormtroopers. "You , order me 70 Hannah Montana posters." Pointing to another. "And you , buy me 12 Zac Efron posters."

At that point the real Darth Vader walked in and everyone stared. Vader stared at Jedi Squirrel (who is disguised as Vader).

"WHO IS THAT INTRUDER!" Jedi Squirrel yelled.

"WHAT! I AM NO INTRUDER!" The real Darth Vader yelled.

Palpatine walked in and saw both Vaders. He stood there shocked while looking from one to the other. "There is only one way to solve this. A small pop quiz on Darth Vader's life." He said then walked inside the control room. "What was your name before Darth Vader?"

"Anakin." The real Darth Vader answered.

"Voldemort!" Jedi Squirrel answered.

Palpatine stared at Jedi Squirrel before asking another question. "Where were is your homeworld?"

"Tatooine." Real Vader said.

"Chicago." Jedi Squirrel answered started to getting excited. Once again everyone stared at her.

"Umm... I think we know who the real Darth Vader is." Palpatine said.

"NO WE DON'T , FOR ALL I KNOW... which I do... THAT COULD BE ME OR I COULD EVEN BE ME!" Jedi Squirrel yelled not really making any sense.

"Fine , who is your mother?" Palpatine asked.

"Shmi Skywalker." Real Vader said starting to get annoyed.

"Buffy Summers."

Palpatine finally realized that the Vader who answered all the strage answers was shorter than Vader noramally would be. He walked over to the fake Vader and pulled of the helmet revealing Jedi Squirrel.

The stormtrooper , who Jedi Squirrel commanded to get the mocha , walked in the room. Jedi Squirrel saw him/her walk in and ran over , grabbed the mocha and ran away.

* * *

**Mace Windu: Jedi Squirrel , how did I get here... and where are we.**

**Jedi Squirrel: We are on Princess Vader's Star Destroyer and I brought you back to life.**

**Mace Windu: DON'T YOU KNOW DARTH VADER COULD KILL US!**

**Jedi Squirrel: I wouldn't count on it. Palpy would kill Vader if he hurts me , although Vader has been trying to get rid of me...**

**Mace Windu: Why would Palpy kill Darth Vader if he hurts you?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Palpy wants me to join the dark side. He said I could become Darth Ärgernis****.**

**Mace Windu: You know that is german for commotion?  
**

**Jedi Squirrel: WHAT!?!?!?! PALPY!**

**Mace Windu: Please review.**

**Jedi Squirrel: WAIT... before we close the story , I would like to ask a question. Do you think I ramble insanely?**


	19. 33

**Jedi Squirrel: Sorry I didn't update last night , and the night before. When bills don't get payed , internet and cable go bye-bye! Most of y'all (yes I am country) have said I do ramble insanely , but I am glad y'all (if you don't like my country typing place this: 'you all' where y'all is) are o.k. with it.**

**Palpatine: Told you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Nobody asked you , Palpy!**

**Palpy: Oh well.**

**Jedi Squirrel: DIE PALPY!!!! **(gives Palpy to evil great dane)

**Palpy's Ghost: WHAT IS THAT EVIL THING!?!?!?!?!?**

**Jedi Squirrel: She would be my puppy Emma.**

**Palpy's Ghost: PUPPY!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Yes. Now to the story.... Mace Windu will say the disclaimer.**

**Mace Windu: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars.**

* * *

33.) Act like you are force-talking to Luke, turn to him and say "Vader, your son is dead."

34.) Laugh at his reaction.

Darth Vader was walking through the corridors , not really trying to get somewhere. He was trying to find Jedi Squirrel so she might bring Padme back to life. He stopped suddenly when he saw Jedi Squirrel crying. She was talking , but nobody was around.

"H...how. It... it cou... couldn't have been... P...Palpy?" she said between sobs. Darth Vader decided to walk up to her and ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong , anything happened?" Darth Vader asked.

She turned to him while wiping a tear from her face "Vader , your son is dead." She said trying not to cry , but wasn't successful.

Vader's eyes widened (but nobody could really see) he started to studder "What... h... how?" he asked. Vader hadn't felt anything in the force.

"He... is here." She said. "Palpy... hired Jango Fett.. to..." She didn't even finish her sentence. Apparently she was lying for Luke walked over to Jedi Squirrel and stood next to her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She looked up with her eyes widened. Jedi Squirrel looked to her side and saw Luke. Before Vader had time to get his lightsaber , Jedi Squirrel grabbed her wand and Padmé appeared. Once Vader stopped reaching for his lightsaber , Jedi Squirrel ran.

* * *

**Darth Vader: Where is Jedi Squirrel!**

**Obi-Wan: Why...**

**Darth Vader: I would like to thank her.**

**At that moment Obi-Wan and Yoda fainted. Jedi Squirrel and DiNoSaUr walked in.**

**Darth Vader: Jedi Squirrel , thank you.**

**Now DiNoSaUr fainted.**

**Jedi Squirrel: W..what?!?!?!?!?!**

**Darth Vader: THANK YOU for bringing Padmé back.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Your welcome..... Please review and here is a fun question... who do you want to put a cell phone under a computer desk and watch the computer make odd noises while the stormtroopers freak out trying to fix it on the Star Destoyer?**


	20. 35 & 36

**Jedi Squirrel: Majority voted.....**

**Obi-Wan:MEEE!!!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Yes , and I saw an interesting vote. It was from Heart Keeper , and it said 'maybe for a twist Vader could do it. Though if that happens you know you'll be blamed for it.' I do like that idea , very creative.**

**Mace Windu: Agreed.**

**Count Dooku: **(walks in the room) **What are you planning?**

**Jedi Squirrel: None of your business! **(starts dueling)

**Mace Windu: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars or Google which is mentioned only in the last author's note. **(joins the duel)

* * *

35.) On his Star Destroyer put a cell phone under a computer desk and watch the computer make odd noises while the stormtroopers freak out trying to fix it.

36.) See if the same thing works on Vader.

_'BZZZZZZZZZ' _

Captain Needa looked around the room for the source of the buzzing. All he saw was a small computer. Then the computer started making crackling noises.

"I need some stromtroopers over here!" Needa commanded "Fix this computer."

Eight stormtroopers came over and looked at the computer. They didn't see what was wrong with it , so naturally they thought it was o.k.

_'BZZZZZZZZ'_

"Hurry up and fix that thing , if Vader finds out he will kill me... again." Needa said. More stormtroopers came while none other than Darth Vader walked in. Once the stormtroopers could not find a problem with the computer , they started rewiring everything.

"What is going on." Vader asked. He walked over to the computer and stared at it. "I know how to fix this." Vader pulled out his lightsaber and jabbed it into the screen. But the noises continued. Everyone's eyes widened at the fact a computer could actually made noises after it was stabbed by a lightsaber.

Obi-Wan walked in the control room and looked at the computer.

"What's up?" Obi-Wan said casually ignoring the sounds from the computer.

"Go get Jedi Squirrel." Vader said without even looking at him.

"JEDI SQUIRREL!!!!" Obi-Wan yelled right next to Vader.

"I could have done that!" Vader said while Jedi Squirrel appeared next to Captain Needa.

"Then why didn't you."

"What do you want Princess Vader?" Jedi Squirrel yawned.

Darth (Princess) Vader turned to face Jedi Squirrel "What did you do to this computer?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." She replied looking down at the broken computer "Have you been messing with my cell phone?"

"What is a cell phone?"

"A cell phone is a portable earthling contraption in which they use to communicate with each other. You talk through one end and you can hear the other person talking through the other end." Padmé said while she walked into the room , stopping beside Vader. "I stayed on Earth for a year." She said looked at all their confused faces.

"Well anyway , what is wrong with this computer?" Vader looked at Jedi Squirrel accusingly.

"I don't know. Ask Obi-Wan , he is better with technology...... Obi-Wan" Jedi Squirrel paused , she ducked down and crawled underneath the desk and looked up to find her cell phone duct taped to the bottom of the desk. "I FOUND MY PHONE!" She got her phone down , pulled herself out from underneath the desk , and left the room.

Darth Vader turned to Obi-Wan "Did you do this."

"Maybe."

"Anakin , I would like to try something." Padmé said turning to Vader. She held up her own cell phone next to Vader.

"Where did you get that?" Vader asked,

"Jedi Squirrel gave it to me. Now be quiet." Once Vader was quiet , his suit started making the same strange noises that the computer had (which has been silent since Jedi Squirrel took her phone away from it).

"What's happening!" Vader said worried.

"Your o.k. , I just wanted to see if that would work."

* * *

**Yoda: Seen Chewbacca , has anyone? Gone for long time , he has.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Chewbacca , Han , and Leia are on vacation.**

**Yoda: Awesome that is.**

**Luke: I never get to go on vacation...**

**Jedi Squirrel: You know that if you leave Palpy will go and find you , he still wants you on the dark side.**

**Luke: Did he ever promise you a new name?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Yes , Darth Bezdi. He also promised me cookies**

**Luke: I think you should know that bezdi means annoyance in Albanian.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Palpy is a bezdi.... WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE ****NOT**** BILINGUAL! I have to Google everything.... Before we go , I would like to ask another question. Mostly because people review more when I ask. WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD COME INTO THIS STORY**

**A.) Sirius Black**

**B.) Severus Snape**

**C.) Frodo**

**D.) ____________ (fill in the blank with your review , just tell me who he/she is and what book/movie/play/anything else he/she is in.**


	21. 37 & 38

**Jedi Squirrel: I shall go count the results...... IT'S A TIE!!!!!!**

**Luke: Between who?**

**Jedi Squirrel: **(laughs) **Severus Snape and Sirius Black!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sirius: Well Snivellus , looks like we are going to have to learn how to put up with each other.**

**Severus: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darth Vader: So Sirius is **_**your **_**Jedi Squirrel?**

**Severus: Who is Jedi Squirrel?**

**Jedi Squirrel: MEEE!!!!!**

**Sirius: Hello Jedi Squirrel.**

**Severus: Why would Black be my Jedi Squirrel? She looks nice.**

**Darth Vader: **_**Looks.**_** You really need to read this story.**

**Qui-Gon: And we need to get on with this chapter. Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars , Harry Potter , or Twilight.**

* * *

37.) Force him to read Twilight.

38.) Laugh at him while he screams to stop.

Jedi Squirrel and Sirius Black were walking down a long corridor planning on how to annoy Princess Vader and Snape/Snivellus. When Qui-Gon and DiNoSaUr walked over to them. Qui-Gon had a big frown on his face while DiNoSaUr had the biggest smile in the world.

"He read Twilight!!!!" DiNoSaUr screamed and pointed at Qui-Gon , who looked scared.

"Help me... she is taking me to see the movie now. I am REALLY not into vampire stuff , especially sparkly vampires." Qui-Gon whispered to Jedi Squirrel.

"SIRIUS , I HAVE A PLAN!!!!" Jedi Squirrel yelled grabbing Sirius's arm and running.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

Darth Vader was walking aimlessly with his new friend Severus Snape. He was brilliant when it came to potions and Snape explained the whole _magic_ thing to Vader. They continued walking until they met Jedi Squirrel and Sirius.

"What do you want , _Bezdi_." Vader said casually remembering Palpatine plans about Jedi Squirrel becoming a Sith.

"We have something for you , _Princess Vader_." She replied. Sirius , who was crouching behind Vader , sprung up with rope in his hands and started tying up Vader. Jedi Squirrel grabbed a frying pan that appeared out of nowhere and hit Vader on the head knocking him unconscious.

"Proffessor Snape , I can do detention Friday." Jedi Squirrel said not looking at him. She already figured he would give her detention for taking Vader.

"Friday , Saturday , and Monday."

"What happened to Sunday?" Sirius asked.

"I would like to keep Miss... I would like to say Miss Squirrel , but that sounds WAY too weird. Anyways I would like to keep her away from Potter who is serving detention Sunday."

"So , what did my god child do?"

"That does not matter Black."

"Sirius , we got to take the princess here to the 'secret room' before he wakes up." Jedi Squirrel said staring at Snape not wanting to give him any information.

"Lets go!" Sirius said picking up Vader and started running to keep up with Jedi Squirrel.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

Vader finally woke up and looked down. In his hands was a really thick book with an apple on the front.

"What is this?" He asked realizing no one else was in the room. He looked at the book and opened the cover. Once he read one sentence , he couldn't stop reading no matter how hard he tried.

"AHHHHH! I CAN'T STOP READING THIS BOOK! HELP , HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!"

Outside the broom closet Jedi Squirrel , Sirius , and Luke were laughing there heads off while Vader continued screaming and reading. Sirius had charmed the Twilight book so that who ever read at least _one _sentence wouldn't be able to stop reading until the end of the book.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: YAY , THE GOOD ALWAYS WINS!!**

**Luke: Han , Chewbacca , and Leia just got back!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Let's go meet them. Before I go , I have a few things to say. I think I get WAY more reveiws when I ask questions so.... WHO SHOULD PUSH VADER INTO ALL THE FANGIRLS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Padmé: Why would you throw Ani into **_**insane **_**people?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Well , he is already living with insane people.**

**Padmé: True**


	22. 39

**Jedi Squirrel: Welcome everybody , I am so glad each and every one of y'all (again with my country accent) care enough to read this , if not you wouldn't know what I am saying. It means alot to me that y'all love this story! I love all you awesome readers!!!!  
**

**Obi-Wan: So who won the vote!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Close ties alot , so it shall be some one who has not been mentioned in this story so far...**

**Luke: So who is that going to be?**

**Jedi Squirrel: I do NOT own Star Wars or Harry Potter!**

* * *

39.) Throw him in a room full of insane fangirls.

Darth Vader was runing to try to find Severus Snape , who had disapeared as Vader was in the middle of a story.'_Jedi Squirrel has to have something to do with this , or that other character Severus is talking about.' _Vader thought , he rounded a corner and ran straight into some one. Without looking at who it was , Vader pushed the person aside and started running again.

"Is that anyway to treat your former padawan?"

Vader suddenly looked back and saw Ahsoka standing there with a large grin on her face.

"S...Snips?" Vader studdered not believing his eyes. "But... wh.. I thought..."

"Nice to see you too. Now what are you up to."

"I... I am looking for... Severus Snape..."

"That guy with the greasy hair?"

"Yeah..."

"I saw him come by , follow me!" Ahsoka grabbed Vader's arm and started to run. She took him around eight cornors and three corridors.

They finally came to what looked like a bigger version of a broom closet.

"So... he is in _here?_ Vader asked.

Ahsoka opened the door and around fifty girls started screaming. Vader recognized only one of the girls , jedigal125 , she was one of Jedi Squirrel's reviewers.

"What , where is Severus!"

Ahsoka's grin grew even larger. She pushed Vader is with a big shove and Vader landed on top of jedigal125. As soon as everybody realized what Ahsoka did , all the girls started screaming again. Ahsoka closed the door and walked away smiling.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Go jedigal125!!!!!!**

**Luke: YAY!!!**

**Padmé: Where is Ani?**

**Jedi Squirrel and Luke look at each other and run. After a few minutes Jedi Squirrel comes back.**

**Jedi Squirrel: O.k. since it is harder to count the votes when there are so many ties , I would like y'all to try and answer one of my questions and if you get it correct , or closest to the answer , I will go with your vote! **

**Who is Sverus Snape in love with? **(Be the first to answer)

**Now that's out of the way , lets get to the vote question: How should Palpy die , also would you like to kill him?**


	23. 40

**Jedi Squirrel: Trakrat has was first to answer!!!!! She has chosen... Palpy gets to be attacked by starving hutts!!!!!!!!!**

**Palpy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Trakrat enters the room with an evil grin and holds up a small shiny whistle.**

**Trakrat: Bye-bye! **(blows whistle and starving hutts enter the room (including Jaba) and start attacking Palpy)

**As the hutts leave , Trakrat disappears with a puff of green smoke.**

**Palpy's Ghost: OUCHH!!! Who was that.**

**Jedi Squirrel: A reviewer and the first person to answer my question. Anyway... I do NOT own Star Wars or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Going , where are you? Hogwarts maybe? Hmmmm..."

Darth Vader turned around to see none other than Jedi Squirrel.

"What do you want?" Vader groaned.

"To not be so clumsy , I would like..." She looked down at her feet shaking her head. "Maybe not be as short."

"What are you doing?"

"Speaking."

"Well duh , but why like Yoda?"

"Talking about , what are you?" Jedi Squirrel gave him a weird look as if she wasn't actually speaking like Yoda. "Visit Professor Snape , do you?"

"Sure..." Vader walked away with Jedi Squirrel following. Vader stopped dead in his tracks. "Jedi Squirrel... Where is Severus?"

"Chewbacca and Luke , he is with."

"Why?"

"Poker game."

Vader sighed and just left. He walked for fifteen minutes until he finally noticed Jedi Squirrel behind him.

"Have you been following me?"

"Seen Sirius Black , have you?" She asked then grinned.

"Why? What are you up to?"

"Nothing you need to know... now."

"What do yo mean by '_now'_?!?!?!"

"Always over react , why do you?"

"Well , WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?!?!"

Jedi Squirrel just grinned. They stood there in a silence until Vader finally decided to walk away. He really needed to get away from her before he goes crazy. '_Hmm... how should I prank her... Maybe hide all her waffles , or maybe... PAINT HER ROOM COMPLETELY BLACK AND WHITE! Lamps , rugs , everything...' _Vader thought knowing Jedi Squirrel's worst fear is not being able to colors , especially bright colors. Vader kept walking until small , tabby cat brushed up against his legs. The cat gave a light meow that sounded as his voice was going away. Then the cat gave a loud meow , scaring Vader so much he jumped and fell back landing on some one behind him.

"GO AWAY!" Vader turned around thinking Jedi Squirrel was behind him , he saw a hurt looking Padmé. "Oh! I am so sorry Padmé! I thought you were some one else!"

"Well I love you too Ani!" Padmé shouted before walking away. '_Why does everything happen to me!?!_' Darth Vader thought.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: For all those who want to know who the tabby cat was , HE WAS MY KITTY BOOGER!!!!!**

**Darth Vader: What was with his meows?**

**Jedi Squirrel: We thought his meows were always soft and airy , until late one night we heard a loud full meow coming from our living room. Bogger was the only cat in the room.**

**Darth Vader: Wow.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I must try something. Vader stand completely still and Padmé will love you. **(pulls out wand and mutters something nobody can hear)

**Anakin Skywalker: What did you do to me? **(clearly doesn't know Jedi Squirrel turned him from Vader to Anakin)

**Everybody stares at Anakin for five minutes , then spell wears off.**

**Jedi Squirrel: NOOOO!!!!!! **(cries)

**Palpy: Good , we don't need him joining the light side again.**

**Trakrat: **(appears holding the shiny whistle) **Bad Palpy! **(blows shiny whistle and yet again disappears with puff of green smoke)

**Many hutts appear in the room and start attacking Palpy again.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Please review!!!**


	24. 41

**Palpatine: **(shows up with wide grin on face) **Hello...**

**Leia: Where is Jedi Squirrel?**

**Palpatine: **(laughs evily) **Sleeping.**

**Luke: Oh crap. What are you planning!?!?**

**Palpatine: Planning nothing.... it has already been achieved.**

**Han: What do you mean by **_**'it'**_** ?**

**Palpatine: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars , Harry Potter , Lord of the Rings , or Twilight.**

* * *

41.) Replace all his stormtroopers with llamas and his pilots with penguins.

Late at night Darth Vader woke up to a blood curtling scream and suddenly felt a great disturbance in the Force. Vader threw himself out of bed to find the source of the scream. He ran out in the corridors and saw Obi-Wan , Qui-Gon , Mace Windu , Yoda , and Luke running behind him. Apparently they felt the disturbance too.

"Do any of you know where the scream came from?" Vader asked.

"I think it came from Jedi Squirrel , she is the only other Force-sensitive on this ship and she would have already checked on us to see if we were o.k. if she had felt that much of a disturbance." Luke said catching up with his father. Everybody ran in silence the rest of the way to Jedi Squirrel's room , which was at the far back of the Star Destroyer. They ran about six minutes before stopping at a bright orange door. Darth Vader waved his hand in front of her door , but it did not open. Qui-Gon tried next. Still not opening. Obi-Wan tried , then Luke and the door remained still. Yoda walked up to it and waved his hand. The door finally opened with a soft click.

"Ha ha. Me the most , she trusts. Least likely to turn on her , I am." Yoda said with a chuckle. Everybody entered the room to see Jedi Squirrel beating Edward Cullen with one of her knee-high Converse.

"What is going on?!?!?!?!?!?!" Luke yelled.

Jedi Squirrel screeched before pouncing on Edward. "Snuck in my room.... Edward freaking Cullen... handcuffs!" Luke looked down and saw Jedi Squirrel handcuffed to Edward. "PALPY!!!" Jedi Squirrel screamed and then tried to beat Edward with a Lord of the Rings book.

"Get her off me!" Edward shouted. "OUCH! She bit me!!" Everyone looked down at Jedi Squirrel and saw her biting Edward's wrist.

"Where is my lightsaber , my lego sword , my wand , and why isn't my army of zombie llamas coming!?!?!?" Jedi Squirrel screamed.

After twenty minutes Luke and Obi-Wan were finally able to separate Jedi Squirrel and Edward , but they were still handcuffed. Darth Vader decided to find a stormtrooper to find out who exactly let the vampire on his ship. Vader walked in the control room , but he didn't see ANY stormtroopers. All Vader saw were llamas and penguins.

"What is going on around here!" Vader ran to the pilot's seat and pushed the penguin out of the chair. Darth Vader decided , he was going to fly.

About an hour later , a pilot walked in and saw Vader , the llamas , and every penguin.

"What happened? Are we getting replaced?!?!"

"Another prank from... some one."

"Could it be Jedi Squirrel?"

"No... I would doubt. She has enough to deal with , and certainly doesn't want an angry me." Vader chuckled remembering Jedi Squirrel beating Edward with a shoe.

"Shall I go get the Emperor?"

"Yes , we must see how he reacts to this..."

"Yes , Lord Vader." the pilot said then left.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

"Jedi Squirrel must have done this!" Palpatine said with a nasty grin.

"I have my doubts , she may not be the sanest person , but she's not dumb." Darth Vader said starting to suspect Palpatine.

Sirius Black entered the control room with James Potter.

"It worked!!" James exclaimed.

Vader quickly held his lightsaber up to James' neck.

"Did you handcuff Jedi Squirrel?!?!"

"What are you talking about , why is Jedi Squirrel handcuffed? Who is she handcuffed to?" Sirius asked clearly not knowing the situation.

"All we did was replace your stormtroopers snd pilots." James said staring down at the pink lightsaber (Jedi Squirrel never changed it back to red again).

"Jedi Squirrel is linked to Edward Cullen." Vader sid lowering his lightsaber.

At that moment the evil dunderhead Palpatine burst out laughing.

"You... I know you did this!" Sirius yelled pointing his wand at Palpatine's ugly , blad head. "Give me a reason I shouldn't curse you into oblivian this second!!!!!" Sirius screamed remembering that it was Jedi Squirrel who brought him and James back to life.

"I have the key." Palpatine answered calmly.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: Luke , give me your lightsaber! I am going to kill Palpy for this!!**

**Edward: Help me , she is insane!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Shut up and stop whining!**

**Edward: You know , I can kill you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Yeah Right! Even if you could , I know you wouldn't want to lug a dead body around on your wrist all day! Plus there is no way **_**you **_**can kill me. I have THE FORCE!!!**

**Edward: There is no such thing as **_**'The Force'**_**.**

**Jedi Squirrel waves her hand sending Edward crashing into a wall. But unfortunatly she did not think this through and since she and Edward are handcuffed , she went straight with Edward and slammed into him then the wall.**

**Edward: **(sarcastically) **Good job smart one.**

**Palpatine: Jedi Squirrel , I will give you the key if you join the dark side as Darth Bezdi.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I will kill you!!! To all my readers: Please think of ways to get Edward Cullen off my wrist!! Professor Snape has already tried every spell he knows , and brewed many differant potions and poured them on these handcuffs , but they won't break. Also every jedi in the Counsel has tried to use their lightsabers to cut through it... nothing is working. Sorry I didn't update yesterday , the computer kept making problems... stupid computer... I klove my computer! (it could get mad at me for calling it stupid and never let me update again!!)  
**


	25. 42 with a surprising twist!

**Jedi Squirrel: HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!**

**Edward: Hi...**

**Jedi Squirrel: **(glares at Edward) **We keep trying to get the handcuffs unlocked , but apparently Voldemort somehow managed to find Palpy , and he charmed the handcuffs so now they won't break..... I shall kill him...**

**Luke: Hey Jedi Squirrel , Palpatine wants to meet with you.**

**Fred Weasley: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars , Harry Potter , Taco Bell , any songs mentioned , or Twilight.**

**Jedi Squirrel: FRED , YOU'RE HERE!!!!**

**Luke grabs Jedi Squirrel's wrist and takes her to Palpy before she ruins her chance to get unlocked from Edward.**

* * *

42.) Always finish his sentences (make sure what you say is not going to be what he wants to say).

Darth Vader walked in the control room ready to blow up stuff. For some reason he was feeling very destructive , probably because he has been around Jedi Squirrel all day yesterday trying to separate her and Edward Cullen.

"Captain Needa ," Vader said thinking of which planet to blow up. "Plot a course for the Aargonar system. Also get the ship's-

"Ice cream store up and running."

Darth Vader turned around to see Jedi Squirrel standing alone.

"How did you convince Palpatine to unlock you , Jedi Squirrel?"

"_I _didn't convince him , _he _convinced _me_. In a way... plus I am no longer Jedi Squirrel. I am now Darth Eri." She stated , then leaned close to Vader "But not for long." She whispered.

Everyone in the room (including Obi-Wan , Luke , and Mace Windu) turned and stared at her.

"How could you become a SITH?!?!?!?!?!" Luke shouted and ran out of the room.

"People , it isn't-" Vader started to say , but got interrupted again by Darth Eri.

"Anyone else's decision , I will do what I must from time to time , no matter what anybody else thinks!" She stated loud and clear.

_'Palpatine must have said something other than to unlock her from Edward to make her not run after Luke and tell him exactly what happened.' _Darth Vader thought. Count Dooku walked up to Darth Eri and shook his head then walked off to speak with Darth Sidious about this matter. _'Letting a teenager be a Sith. What was he thinking.' _Count Dooku thought as he walked away still shaking his head.

"Lord Vader , we have arrived at the Aargonar system." Captain Needa said looking out the window.

"Get ready to blow up-"

"Taco Bell." Darth Eri once again interrupted.

"NOOO!!!!! ANYTHING BUT TACO BELL!!!!!!!" Han Solo screamed. At that exact moment Voldemort danced by to the song 'Thriller'.

"That was-"

"Amazing." Darth Vader was going to say 'That was strange' but Jedi Sq- no , Darth Eri keeps interrupting.

"Captain Needa can you-"

"Turn some music on. I would recommend Colors by Crossfade." Vader yet again interrupted. Darth Eri's second favorite song started playing in a matter of seconds. Vader started to glare at Eri , but then he figured she would make a pretty good Sith if she could just shut up from time to time.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was still staring at Darth Eri with his mouth hanging open. _'How could she become a Sith?' _he kept thinking over and over again. Obi-Wan finally pulled himself together and grabbed Eri's wrist and brought her outside the room.

"What made you do this. It isn't just because of Edward is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Darth Eri gave a half smile and said politely "No it is not because of Edward. Also will you deliver a message for me?" Obi-Wan nodded , "please tell Luke , Han , and Qui-Gon to stay as far away from Master Palpatine as possible. Same thing goes for you , but tell no one _I _told you. Luke wouldn't listen."

"Will you answer this?" Obi-Wan asked , "Will this last long.... you being a Sith?"

"I can't say right now , but I will try not to be consumed by the Dark side." Obi-Wan smiled down at his secret former padawan. Yep , Jedi Squirrel had trained to become a jedi with Obi-Wan as her master , but no one else knew this. It was their secret.

* * *

**Darth Eri: Master , only the stormtroopers and Lord Vader are even listening to me now.**

**Palpatine: Keep trying to get Luke to listen to you. He is a valuable essence.**

**Darth Eri: Luke is avoiding me.**

**Voldemort: Do you know what that means!**

**Darth Eri: **(shakes head) **Not really.**

**Voldemort: It means... **_**Crucio!!!**_

**Darth Eri:** (sighs)** When will you learn. I am so clumsy and fall alot that even crucios don't hurt me anymore. I don't really feel much pain.**

**Voldemort: Dang...**

**Darth Eri: Please review and I loved the ideas you had for seperating Edward and me , but this idea popped in my head while I was in math class at school and my class was talking about passing notes.**


	26. 43

**Darth Eri: Hello and thank you all for reviewing. (Ha I didn't type y'all :D) Will some one be willing to say the disclaimer?**

**-silence-**

**Darth Eri: **(looks around) **Is anyone even here?**

**-more silence-**

**Darth Eri: Oh no , I am all alone!**

**Creepy Voice: You are not alone , I am here with you.**

**Darth Eri:** (lets out a small scream and then all lights go out before she is able to look around) **Who's there...**

**Creepy Voice: Don't you remember me? I am Voice #8 a.k.a. CheeseStick.**

**Darth Eri: CHEESESTICK!!!!!!!**

**CheeseStick/Voice #8: See I knew you remembered me! I will say the disclaimer for you. Jedi Squirrel/Darth Eri does NOT own Star Wars , Lord of the Rings , or Harry Potter.**

* * *

43.) Repeat everything he says.

"I have called a meeting to discuss our plans on concouring the universe and destroying Harry Potter." Palpatine said while a group of villains sat around a large table.

"What about getting my ring back?" Sauron asked.

"Fine , and getting Sauron's ring... any other questions before we get to business?"

Count Dooku and Darth Eri both raised their hands. Palpatine pointed over to Darth Eri.

"Yes my padawan?"

"If all these people are Sith , Death Eaters and other villians , then why isn't Darth Vader here?" She asked looking at all the other dark lord peoples.

"Because he would be a great threat at this moment. Now what do you want Dooku?" Palpatine replied.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to let _her_," Count Dooku looked over at Darth Eri "Take part in this meeting , what if she goes and blabs to everyone?"

"She knows the consequences." Palpatine smiled a nasty grin while Eri looked down. Darth Maul now had his hand raised.

"What is the consequences?!?!?!" He yelled with excitement , not even bothering to wait for Palpatine to acknowledge him.

"Now that Lord Voldemort is with us , he can perform three important curses for us. The Imperius Curse which forces the victim to obey every command of the caster , the Cruciatus Curse which inflicts the victim excruciating pain , and the Avada Kedarva Curse which in a simple explination , kills people. If my padawan here disobeys me , her some of her friends , Skywalker , Kenobi , Solo and Qui-Gon Jinn , will become very familiar with the Crutiatus Curse." Palpatine said his grin growing wider. "Now if we could get on with our meeting."

During the rest of the meeting Darth Eri looked as if she wanted to kill everyone there which was true , except she didn't want to kill Snape.

_Two Hours Later_

Darth Vader and Luke sat across from each other while playing a game of chess when Darth Eri walked in. Luke looked up and saw her. He automatically stood up and looked her in the eyes with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"You betrayed us." He said then walked away without even thinking to look back. Eri sighed and plopped where Luke sat. She picked up a _rook _and moved it a few spaces.

"Check-mate."

"Where were you?" Vader asked while he started resetting the board.

"Where were you?" She repeated.

"Mostly in here with Luke , he really hates you right now."

"Mostly in here with Luke , he really hates you right now."

"What?"

"What?"

"Stop it." Vader started to glare at Eri

"Stop it." Eri repeated as she placed her hands over her mouth and breathed loudly.

"I mean it , shut up!"

"I mean it , shut up!"

"Come on now this isn't funny!" Vader said starting to chuckle a little bit while watching her.

"Come on now this isn't funny!" She said trying not to laugh , but epically failing.

"O.k. Eri , it is starting to get annoying now."

"O.k. Eri , it is starting to get annoying now." She said with a wide smile.

"Are you going to stop soon?" Vader said starting to grin as he came up with a plan.

"Are you going to stop soon?"

Darth Vader leaned over and started to tickle Eri until she accidentally fell out of her chair which made her laugh even harder. Vader helped her up and Sirius , James , and Remus Lupin walked in. They saw Eri and Vader and started glaring. Eri quickly stopped laughing , she even quit smiling. She did not glare nor even look in their direction.

Darth Eri started to speak softly and her voice grew with strength "Has anyone of you seen Professor Snape?"

"Why , do you want to join the Death Eaters too." James asked accusingly.

Darth Eri quickly looked down and mumbled something then she turned and left. What she didn't know is that Darth Vader had heard her. _'I'm sorry... sorry about what , why was she sorry?' _he kept asking over and over in his mind. Vader walked out of the room and found Darth Eri in a small library.

"What do you want." She asked without even looking to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Vader repeated and she looked up at him and laughed.

* * *

**Obi-Wan: Umm... hi.**

**Darth Vader: Where is Darth Eri?**

**Obi-Wan: She is with Palpatine.**

**Darth Vader: Oh... do you know why she has become a Sith?**

**Obi-Wan: Not a clue. Does Luke still hate her?**

**Darth Vader: Very much so.... I have a plan. **(whispers something in Obi-Wan's ear)

**Obi-Wan: Good idea , maybe it will help... please review!!!**


	27. 44 & 45

**Luke: Thank you all for the reviews!!!**

**CheeseStick: HI! My bronchitis is gone!! Now my voice doesn't sound so creepy!!!**

**Luke: That's awesome... who are you?**

**CheeseStick: I am the eighth voice in Jedi Squirrel's head.**

**Luke: You know she is called Darth Eri , right?**

**CheeseStick: Well in her head , she tells us NEVER to call her Darth Eri. If we were to call her **_**Darth**_** anything it should be 'Darth Llama' which she says is the almost , basically opposite of Jedi Squirrel.**

**Yoda: Wow... To meet you , CheeseStick , it is nice.**

**Luke: Yoda , why is Jedi Squirrel now Darth Eri?!?!?!**

**Yoda: Is the right thing , she thinks.**

**Luke: HOW DOES SHE THINK THAT THE RIGHT THING?!?!**

**CheeseStick: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars or Harry Potter. **

* * *

44.) Follow him around and ask him questions all day.

45.) Get Luke to do the same.

"Hey father , why did you become a Sith?" Luke asked.

Darth Vader sighed. Luke had been following him everywhere so far , but of course he knew why. It was his and Obi-Wan's plan. Obi-Wan convinced Luke to follow Vader around and ask him questions with him , except what Luke didn't know was , Obi-Wan wasn't going to be there... Darth Eri was (with the help of a polyjuice potion , that Snape helped her make , to help her look like Obi-Wan)

"I actually became a Sith to keep your mother alive." Darth Vader said.

"Wow...Jedi Squirrel once told me that and she said 'By becoming a Sith , Padme died. If he stayed with the jedi , Padme would have lived.' So I guess _she _was trustworthy , not _Darth Eri._" Luke sighed , he missed the old Jedi Squirrel. Obi-Wan walked in the room and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Darth Vader , have you ever thought about growing a beard?" Obi-Wan asked as Luke's smile widened.

"Only once."

Both Luke and Obi-Wan were stunned. They thought he would say 'no' or 'go away'.

"Have you ever..." Luke started.

"Been chased by a goose?" Obi-Wan finished.

"What the Force is a goose?" Vader asked confused , but defiantly sure that Darth Eri was disguised as Obi-Wan now.

"Geese , which is the plural form of goose , are Earth birds." Obi-Wan stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Umm... I guess I can't say I have been chased by a _goose_."

Luke and Obi-Wan followed Darth Vader around for an hour asking questions from '_Who is your favorite Earthling actor or actress?_' all the way to '_Have you ever considered becoming an eopie herder?_' Luke was having the best of time. Obi-Wan was having a good time too. And then it happened , after Luke asked if Vader ever considered becoming an eopie herder , Obi-Wan started changing. He was beginning to turn into a she , alot like Darth Eri. Finally Obi-Wan didn't stand there any more , now stood Darth Eri in Obi-Wan's outfit. Luke stood there with his eyes wide open.

"Has it been you this whole time?" Darth Eri nodded.

"This was the only way I could be around you with you laughing and having a good time instead of glaring at me." Luke smiled and felt happier now that he knew Jedi Squirrel was not completely gone. He gave her a small hug and asked her.

"Why?" Even though he didn't specify 'Why' what Darth Eri knew.

"To protect people... and now that you are o.k. around me , I need your help. Please get my lego sword , wand , some whipped cream , feathers , a white chocolate mocha , and please order me a volcano from 1800-Volcanos-R-Us."

Vader turned around with fear in his eyes. '_What was she planning?!?!'_ He thought.

"As long as you become 'Jedi Squirrel' again."

"You know it!" Darth Eri said with a wide grin on her face. '_Palpy will learn never to mess with me again!'_ And don't worry , of course she will ALWAYS still annoy Vader.

* * *

**Darth Eri: Hello people of the moon!!!**

**Angle: We aren't on the moon , Jedi Squirrel...**

**Darth Eri: Too bad , if you want to know who Angle here is I shall tell you. She is the ninth voice in my head. And yes I meant to put Angle instead of Angel. Only Angle and CheeseStick will be mentioned in this story because some of the other voices are know-it-alls and they are mean...**

**CheeseStick: True dat.**

**Angle: Agreed.**

**Luke: Nice to meet you Angle...**

**Angle: Pleasure is all mine.**

**Darth Eri: You are so proper Angle.**

**Angle: At least I don't say 'ain't'**

**Darth Eri: BUT AIN'T IS A WORD!!!! And it is a proper one too.... only if you use it as 'I ain't...' instead of 'he ain't...' or 'she ain't...' or even 'you ain't...' which sounds really weird.**

**Angle: Keep telling yourself that.**

**Darth Eri: I will. Please review my awesome readers!**


	28. 46 The Final Good vs Evil Battle

**Darth Eri: The answer to jedigal125's question is 10. I have 10 different voices in my head.**

**Luke: Eri , I have gotten your items!**

**Darth Eri: Good , very good.**

**Darth Maul:** (walks in)** What is going on in here?!**

**Darth Eri: Your worst nightmare!**

**Darth Maul: Oh no!!! Pink exploding bunnies are taking over!!! Is Padme o.k.!**

**Luke: Since when did you care?**

**Darth Maul: Ever since I fell in love with her. **(smiles dreamily)

**Luke: Eww... gross.**

**Darth Eri: Well that's kinda odd... but Darth Maul that is not happening , this is! **(loudly whistles)

**Thousands of zombie llamas come ans begin eating Darth Maul.**

**Darth Eri: ATTACK!!!!! I do NOT own Star Wars or Harry Potter.**

* * *

46.) Give him false reports all day.

Darth Eri walked the corridors of the Star Destroyer at two a.m. in the morning with two containers of whipped cream and a bag of feathers in her hands. She stole into Palpatine's room while he was still sleeping. She quickly tip-toed to Palpatine's closet and saw only one robe in his entire closet (which was big enough to hid a cow in) _'This is bigger than my closet!!!' _Darth Eri thought. Eri pulled out Palpatine's robe , turned it inside out , and smothered some whipped cream all inside of the robe. Once she finished that she hung the robe back up and made sure it looked as if nobody touched it. She then pulled out a glue stick , which for some reason she always carried around in her pockets , she rubbed it all on Palpatine's hands , arms , and up to his knee , but would not even look any further (the horror that would be!!!). Eri got the feathers and stuck them to Palpatine. She closed her eyes and rubbed the glue stick on Palpatine's chest and dropped the feathers on him and ran. She did not want to see Palpatine's old , wrinkly chest... gross.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

Obi-Wan pulled out a shovel and started digging in the conference room , where the Sith and Death Eaters usually held meetings. There were some problems though, Darth Eri never told him her plan. She only told him to dig 'a hole big enough to hid a volcano in'. Did she really think the Star Destroyer was that big and how can he dig through metal? But as soon as he put the shovel in the floor , it actually brought up chunks of metal. So he dug for about an hour and looked at his hole , it was big enough to put at least ten elephants in. Somehow he never reached any of the other floors. '_What is with this ship?'_ he thought. Once he took a last glance , Obi-Wan decided to leave.

_Later that day_

Voldemort woke up around five in the morning , he quickly got dressed , and walked to another evil meeting in the confirence room. On his way there he practiced the killing curse on a random stormtrooper. Voldemort laughed and continued on his trip to the meeting , until he heard a girly scream. He figured it came from the conference room and quickly ran so he could make the problem worse. As he barged into the confirence room , Voldemort started to fall. He looked down and all he could see was a big lava pool.

"NOOOO-" And that was all that could be heard before a small splash.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

Palpatine woke up to find most of his body covered with feathers. He let out a girly scream then ran to his closet and pulled on his robe.

"Eww... what is this?!?!" Palpatine groaned. He looked at the inside of his robe and saw what looked like cream in his robe. Palpatine screamed for a stormtrooper to test the cream and see what it was. Once he did he decided to walk to his meeting , hopefully Darth Eri could help him. He walked until he got to the entrance way to the conference room and saw a large hole. On the other side of the hole was an insane looking Darth Eri , she had a coffee in one hand and her lego sword in the other. Around her was many stormtroopers , Count Dooku , and some Death Eaters all lying on the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" Palpatine screamed.

"Your nightmare." She answered as she took the last sip of her coffee. Then screamed "YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MASTER , PALPY!!!" Darth Eri threw the empty coffee cup at Palpy's head and jumped over the hole. Both Palpy and Darth Eri ignited their lightsabers and took swings at each other. Red and orange blades crashed each other for about five , maybe six minutes. Some of Palpy's feathers started falling off and he finally stared into Darth Eri's eyes and saw pure anger. Palpy had never seen her so angry before , but when she fought him , she did not use it.

"You are angry , my padawan. Why don't you fight with it?" Palpy asked. When Darth Eri heard the word 'padawan' come from his mouth , she paused for half a second but then blocked another one of Palpy's blows.

"I told you. You. Are. Not. My. Master. Anymore!" She screamed then preformed jung ma (a maneuver used by Jedi to perform a 360-degree spin in which power was gained for an imminent attack on the opponent) , and preformed her final blow.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

"Father , the ship's left wing was frozen!" Luke yelled although the left wing was perfectly fine.

"WHAT!!!!" Darth Vader yelled.

Luke looked at his new cell phone Darth Eri had given him and read a small text message. "Uh oh , Obi-Wan has taken over the back of the ship. He is going to rule it with a gaggle of geese!"

"What?!?! What the Force is a '_gaggle_'?"

"A colony of geese."

"Oh Sith." And with that being said , Vader started running toward the back of the Star Destroyer. He ran until he felt a relief in the Force.

"Son , did you feel that?"

"Yeah , what do you think it was?"

"I don't know , but lets find out!"

Luke and Darth Vader ran until they caught up with Obi-Wan , Qui-Gon , Sirius Black , Remus Lupin , James Potter , and Yoda , who were standing outside the conference room door. Vader walked between Qui-Gon and Yoda to see Palpatine and Darth Eri. Palpatine was on his knees and Darth Eri was standing over him. She quickly brought her lightsaber across Palpatine's hands. Palpatine winced in pain and looked up at Eri.

"Just kill me now." He commanded , but it was more like a request.

Darth Eri looked at her lightsaber and deactivated it. Once she did so , she threw it across the room and helped Palpatine up. She shoved him over to Mace Windu , who was in the room with her.

When Obi-Wan saw his former padawan throw her lightsaber , it brought tears to his eyes and he looked at her and mouthed 'I am proud'. She quickly gave him a smile and jumped over to them all.

"If it is o.k. , I would like to give up the Sith and become Obi-Wan's padawan again." She said. Everybody looked shocked by finding out Obi-Wan was once her master.

"Fine , I'm sure that would be."Yoda smiled. "Welcome back , Jedi Squirrel."

Jedi Squirrel looked as if she was going to faint when Yoda said her real name. "THANK YOU!!!"

* * *

**Sirius: Welcome back Jedi Squirrel!**

**James: Yeah , I hope you can forgive us for being so cold to you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Of course! You just didn't know I wasn't really evil. Anyway , I think we should all go to Wendy's to celebrate.**

**Everybody: Yeah lets go!**

**Snape: Please review.**


	29. 47

**Jedi Squirrel: I am back! I'm back! I AM BACK!!!**

**Darth Maul: WE KNOW!!!**

**Luke: Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Darth Maul: Anyone can deceive death , Harry Potter did.**

**Jedi Squirrel: But he was a horcrux.**

**Darth Maul: Then Edward did.**

**Jedi Squirrel: But he is a vampire.**

**Darth Maul: FINE!!! I did.**

**Jedi Squirrel: You get a point there. Darth Maul:1 Jedi Squirrel: 2 billion**

**Darth Maul: WHAT?! How did you get 2 BILLION?!?!?!**

**Jedi Squirrel: How about the readers answer that question.**

**Luke: What is a horcrux , and how can vampires be immortal?!?!**

**Jedi Squirrel: A horcrux is a Dark Magic device created to attain immortality.**

**DiNoSaUr: And vampires are freakin' awesome!**

**Jedi Squirrel: Sure... I do NOT own Star Wars , Harry Potter , Twilight , or DiNoSaUr.**

* * *

47.) When he gets close to you act like you are being force-choked.

Darth Vader walked the corridors of his Star Destroyer thinking of something to do. It was just a normal day... too normal and Darth Vader did not like that. He had to find Jedi Squirrel , he was sure she could do _something _to do. She would never let today be so boring. Vader walked until he saw the lifeless body of Palpatine. Darth Vader ran over and keeled at his master.

"What has happened?" Vader asked rhetorically.

An ugly , wrinkly , transparent ghost floated over to Vader "You must avenge me..." Palpatine's ghost said.

"Who did this?"

"The toaster..."

Vader stood up and stared at Palpatine's ghost. He shook his head and walked away. A voice rang through the corridors and it only took seconds to realize it was Jedi Squirrel's.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY GIANT EVIL MUSHROOMS!!!!!"

Darth Vader paused and decided to go to the left wing of his ship to find Jedi Squirrel. On the way Vader came across many dead stormtroopers with mushrooms growing on them. After five minutes he walked by a random room and saw Jedi Squirrel. As he walked in she started choking. When Vader got closer she just choked even louder. Every stormtrooper who was near started to stare at Vader.

"Are you o.k.!" Vader yelled to her. He raised his hand to help her , but she put her hands to her throat as if he was choking her. At that moment Luke ran in the room with a dead Obi-Wan in his arms.

"What are you doing!!!" Luke screamed dropping Obi-Wan.

Vader realized that it looked like he was the one choking Jedi Squirrel.

"Oh! No , I'm not doing anything , I swear." Vader said alarmingly as he held both hands up to show he was doing nothing. After a few seconds Jedi Squirrel promptly collapsed revealing a very angered Darth Maul behind her. Both Luke and Darth Vader pulled out their lightsabers.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

Jedi Squirrel woke up and looked around. She recognized the room immediately as the infirmary.

"Wha... what is going on..." She mumbled.

Luke came into view and gave a weak smile. "Darth Maul let in a bunch of giant evil mushrooms and during the battle he choked you until you passed out."

"Well why did he do that?!"

"He thought we told about his crush on my mother."

"That is still really gross..."

"I know."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Vader yelled scaring Jedi Squirrel and making her jump.

"Oh yeah , I didn't tell you about that..." Luke trailed off then he ran.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: This is the second time you have gotten yourself killed.**

**Obi-Wan: But I was fighting GIANT EVIL MUSHROOMS!!!**

**Jedi Squirrel: That is still no excuse.**

**Obi-Wan: The wrackspurt must have gotten in my head...**

**Qui-Gon: What are wrackspurts?**

**Jedi Squirrel: A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy.**

**Qui-Gon: Um... O.k....**

**Jedi Squirrel: Please review!  
**


	30. 48

**Jedi Squirrel: Hello! Hi! Pickle! Whatz up... other than the ceiling. Hey! Llama! Blue! Peace on Earth! Welcome to the moon!!!**

**Ahsoka: Hyper much?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Actually I do this on a daily basis!**

**Obi-Wan: Have you had any sugar today?**

**Jedi Squirrel: I had a rootbeer , Twizlers , and a spoonful of sugar!**

**Luke: THAT'S ALL!!! I must admit , I am disappointed.**

**Jedi Squirrel: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I do NOT own Star Wars , Twizlers , Harry Potter , or Halo 3.**

* * *

48.) Wake him up at 3 in the morning by screaming there is a fire.

Darth Vader was in his room sound asleep , having one of his favorite dreams...

_Padme was sitting in the sofa with Anakin's arm around her. She talked about being a senate for a while but quickly changed the subject to their secret relationship. They had still not told anybody and as much as Anakin wanted to , Padme still wouldn't let him invite Obi-Wan to their wedding._

_"Padme , why do you really care what they think?" Anakin asked brushing Padme's hair away from her face._

_"It would ruin everything we have worked for." She said smiling up to him._

_Anakin stood up. "You know Obi-Wan is like a father to me , it wouldn't be the same at our wedding without him. I am surprised he has not already found out about us!"_

_"Fine. Go ahead and see how that works out!" Anakin hoped she would say that._

_"I shall go now!" Anakin ran toward the door._

_"I was being sarcastic!" Padme yelled after them._

_"You have already said I could , and you can't change your answer!" He shouted as he ran out the door to find Obi-Wan. Anakin ran for what seemed like seconds before he found Obi-Wan._

_"Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan , I have great news!" Anakin panted ,"Padme and I are getting married , and it would be a great pleasure if you came!"_

_Bewilderment and excitement washed over Obi-Wan's face. He opened his mouth to reply , but his voice sounded different... way different. "FIRE! VADER , WAKE UP , THERE IS A FIRE!!!"_

Darth Vader finally realized he was being shook. He snapped up into a sitting position and opened his eyes. Jedi Squirrel was still shaking him screaming.

"VADER , THERE IS A FIRE IN THE CONTROL ROOM!! IT IS SPREADING TO THE WHOLE SHIP!"

Vader jumped out of his bed and started running to the control room to make sure everyone was o.k. He looked down at his watch to see the time. '_3:02 a.m. how convenient._' He thought.

Darth Vader burst into the control room and wildly looked for the fire. Everybody turned around and stared at him then started laughing and Vader finally saw there was no fire and he just made a complete fool of himself.

"Wha..." Vader looked down to see he was still in his pajamas , which were rainbow and had pink unicorns on them. He then stole a stormtroopers blaster and ran out of the room to kill Jedi Squirrel.

Darth Vader got back to his room , but Jedi Squirrel was not there. So he went to her room and stopped in front of the orange door. Instead of waving his hand just to be rejected entrance by the door , he instead shot the motion sensor and the door opened. Vader walked over to her bed and saw Jedi Squirrel sleeping safely under her covers. She did not look like she ever moved that night. He sighed and decided just to leave.

Once Vader left , Jedi Squirrel jumped out of her bed and skipped over to the corner. She sat and picked up an x-box 360 controller and began playing Halo 3. She looked beside herself , picked up her secret stash of Twizlers , and started eating.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: The moon is actually a pinapple that has been stolen by Nargles!!!!! **(disapparates)

**Qui-Gon:....O.k....**

**Jedi Squirrel: **(apparates back) **I WILL KILL PALPY WITH A PLASTIC COAT HANGER!!! **(disapparates again)

**Ahsoka: Please review.**


	31. 49

**Jedi Squirrel: It was raining forks and spoons today!!! Or , where I live it was....**

**Padme: Don't you mean 'cats and dogs'?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Cats and dogs? Well that's the silliest thing I have ever heard.**

**Padme: But it is a common phrase.**

**Jedi Squirrel: And what planet have you been living on?**

**Padme: Well , I have been staying on Earth for a while.**

**Jedi Squirrel: Oh... That's right , I live on my own little world.... **(starts spinning slowly and wanders off)

**Padme: Jedi Squirrel does NOT own Star Wars or Harry Potter.**

* * *

49.) Take the batteries out of his lightsaber or just give him a fake one.

"Princess Vader , purple tacos are going to take over the Death Star and sell us all to alien cows on Mars!!!" Jedi Squirrel was starting her usual insane predictions. This time she was yapping to Darth Vader instead of Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon. "Voldemort will die tomorrow. I had a vision that I shoved Professor Trelawney into a with major ego problems are going to eat your cookies! Nargles will steal my homework the week after the next." She then started to run in circles around Vader. "The sky will soon become orange instead of blue... permanently."

"Why don't you just go and talk to Obi-Wan." Vader snapped hoping he could get rid of her.

"Don't speak to me in that tone! Where was I.... Oh great , you made me lose my place!" She-Who-Is-Very-Forgetful said.

"Whatever..."

Jedi Squirrel banished her wand and began practicing random (harmless) spells on Vader. Some of them turned him into different animals , some made him do weird things, one even made him speak in rhymes.

"GO AWAY!" Vader yelled to her for the tenth time. When she yet again didn't listen , Vader pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. '_About time!'_ he thought when he noticed his lightsaber was no longer pink. He took a swing at Jedi Squirrel , but missed. She did , however , drop her wand while she jumped back. Jedi Squirrel/She-Who-Is-Very-Forgetful looked around the room for something to fight back with but found nothing.

Palpatine walked into the room and saw Vader swinging at Jedi Squirrel. He ran over to Darth Vader and stole the lightsaber. Jedi Squirrel's eyes widened and started fighting back as much as she could , but was epically failing due to the fact she didn't have a weapon. Palpatine finally saw the best moment to strike , and brought Vader's lightsaber down on Jedi Squirrel's head. All that was heard was a loud crack and Jedi Squirrel looked perfectly normal (well as normal as _she _can get).

"What the-" Palpatine looked at Vader's lightsaber. He put his hand out and touched the red glow. "It's plastic!"

Vader snatched his lightsaber back and Jedi Squirrel muttered something. He then promptly whacked Palpatine with the lightsaber. "Yeah , it is defiantly plastic." Darth Vader said sarcastically when Palpatine's arm fell off.

"OWW!!!" Palpatine screamed.

"That is what you get , Palpy!!!" Jedi Squirrel screamed back and started marching off humming to the tune of The Exile Song on the movie King Arthur **(A/N: I do NOT own King Arthur)**. Palpy started glaring at her and slowly turned to Vader and continued glaring. Darth Vader just shrugged and walked away leaving Palpy all by himself.

"IT'S A BLARG BLARG!" Jedi Squirrel's voice rang through the corridors.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: I JUST NOW HAD A CUP OF SUGAR!**

**Qui-Gon: When did you eat that?**

**Jedi Squirrel: Two minutes into this story.**

**Obi-Wan: Run... **(runs away with Qui-Gon)

**Jedi Squirrel: Whatever... Please review! **(chases Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon)

**Sirius Black: MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT ANAKIN TO COME BACK!**


	32. 50

**Jedi Squirrel: SUGAR!**

**Hermione Granger: Jedi Squirrel , I have that spell book for you.**

**Jedi Squirrel: THANK YOU!!**

**Hermione: Why are you yelling?**

**Jedi Squirrel: BECAUSE I WANT TO!!!**

**Voldemort's Ghost: Trust me , do not question her.**

**Harry Potter: For once , I agree with him.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I do NOT own Star Wars , Harry Potter , Runescape , or anybody other than Jedi Squirrel. (and I made the phoenix up)**

* * *

50.) Put itching powder in his helmet.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Luke asked Jedi Squirrel. He , Jedi Squirrel , Obi-Wan , Qui-Gon , Leia , Padme , Severus Snape , Sirius Black , James Potter , Remus Lupin , Draco Malfoy , Harry Potter , Ahsoka , Han Solo , Chewbacca , Hermione , Ron , Fred , George , and Ginny Weasley were all sitting around a very large table in the conference room at 2:48 a.m. They surrounded a small blueprint with alot of writing and drawings on it and were discussing the plan.

"Carefully," Jedi Squirrel answered. "If we are going to do this , then we must be careful. I have been planning this ever since I first cast that spell on Vader and he turned back for about five minutes. Anakin must come back , he _must_."

"Obsessive much?" Draco murmured. Unfortunately Jedi Squirrel heard him and she glared at him then pulled out her orange lightsaber. She jumped up and started chasing Draco around the room until Luke pulled her down back into her seat.

DiNoSaUr walked into the room grinning. "Phase one is complete!" She said cheerily and sat down beside Jedi Squirrel who tried to give her a high-five , but missed.

"O.k. , Team blue ," Jedi Squirrel said meaning Luke , Leia , Severus , Ahsoka , Hermione , Chewbacca , Han , and Draco. "Start working on room 82B. Team Balrg" (consisting of everybody else) "Find ways to distract all the evil dunderheads , but I get Voldemort. We have some... _unsettled_... problems. Are y'all ready?"

A chorus of '_yes'_ filled the room. Jedi Squirrel nodded and pointed over to the door. Everyone stood and marched out of the room heading to different places , except Team Blue were all going the same way. Jedi Squirrel made a random turn for she was still foggy on the left and right stuff.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

"Voldemort , we meet again."

"It was not wise for you to come here , Jedi Squirrel."

Jedi Squirrel stopped dead and did not move "Since when have I ever done anything wise?!"

"Good point... _Crucio!_"

"I thought we've been over this."

"I was just hoping that it would actually work... _Avada Kedarva!_"

Jedi Squirrel ducked just barely missing the curse. She pulled out her wand and they began their battle. Jedi Squirrel used mostly _Rictusempra_ (Tickling Charm) ,_Stupefy_ (Stunning Spell) , and _Avis _(creates a flock of birds) followed by _Oppugno_ (which will make the birds attack). While Voldemort would use _Avada Kedarva_ , _Imperio _, and a very inafective _Crucio_.

"Give it up , Riddle." Jedi Squirrel said as she hit Voldemort (who's real name is Tom Riddle) with _Rictusempra_.

"Never call me that name ever again!" He yelled as soon as he stopped laughing.

"Fine , Tommy!" Voldemort opened his mouth to comment , but all sound was blocked out by a screaming Darth Vader who ran by the doorway. He was screaming something about 'his head itching so bad it was burning' or something like that. Voldemort turned around to watch this and Jedi Squirrel took the opportunity to throw a pineapple at Voldemort/Tommy's big , bald head. The pineapple hit him and he fell unconscious.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET TOMMY!" She screamed and a giant blue phoenix swooped in and started eating Voldemort/Tommy. Jedi Squirrel laughed and ran out of the room.

o0O ('.') ('.') O0o

Luke placed one of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes brand fireworks into place in room 82B. He looked around the room and saw a banner that said 'Welcome Back Anakin'. Draco , Hermione , and Han were setting up tables with light brown table cloths while Leia was staring at Han. Chewbacca and Severus were still putting fireworks into place.

Vader ran by for the eighth time , screaming about his head. Luke sighed and started walking towards Leia and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh , sorry." She said coming back to reality. She started to go back to the kitchen with Luke and cook more food for the party thingy.

"Darth Vader , if you ever want your head to stop itching , come to room 82B!! Hurry , of you get there before me , you can win a free orange and a lime!" Jedi Squirrel's voice rang out from everywhere.

Two seconds later Jedi Squirrel walked in the room. About half a second after , Vader ran in with his hands on his helmet. Jedi Squirrel pulled out her wand and put it in Vader's face.

"Do you promise you will stay on the good side if I do this for you?" She asked accusingly.

"YES!!" He screamed. Jedi Squirrel muttered something no one else could here and Darth Vader disappeared never to be seen again. In his place stood Anakin Skywalker looking as he did before he got burned.

Team Blarg finally walked in the room , Obi-Wan saw Anakin and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Ginny Weasley walked over to Jedi Squirrel and handed her Palpatine's other arm.

"Good job." She whispered.

The fireworks started going off with bright colors and spectacular shapes. Almost everyone 'oohed' and 'awwed' but Jedi Squirrel and the Weasley twins (Fred and George) just laughed their heads off at the other people's faces. Once the show was over people were running up to Anakin and hugging him and welcoming him back. Jedi Squirrel was the last to hug him.

You know this means I won't be able to torture you any more." She told him smiling.

All of the sudden many people started fiilling the room. Those people included :Kytten of Evil , Kyia. , Jedi Knight Kit Fisto , fireamber , Jedi Shmedi , Indy and PeNdInG , Elemarth , Jedi Annie Scrambler , kittiekat10105 , jedigal125 , DiNoSaUr , HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe , She-Who-Has-A-Very-Long-Name , Quill of Thoughts , xXJedi Knight BlazeXx , The Flying Taco , Ebony Wave , PadawanJesselinFett , XxRandom NemesisxX , ShadowinEX-Loves-Erik , Amarwen , Heart Keeper , darktiger09 , Trakrat , Revanstar , Sanala Kane12 , Willow Sage Rose , silverluna1998 , Ameliette , Padawan Aikanaro , and DarthGreave. Basically everybody that walked in came to give Anakin a hug and unfortunatly Jedi Squirrel got lost in the big crowd.

"AHHH HELP ME!" She tried to scream.

* * *

**Jedi Squirrel: I HATE THIS!**

**Luke: I loved this chapter.**

**Jedi Squirrel: I DO TOO , BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. **(cries)

**Anakin: NOOOO I JUST CAME BACK!**

**Jedi Squirrel: I will try to make a new story but it will probably take me some time , I will also probably call myself Eri instead of Jedi Squirrel.**

**Obi-Wan: That does sound nice.**

**Jedi Squirrel/Eri: Thank you to everyone who has read my story and thank you to all who has reviewed. The reviews were the only thing that kept me going on this story and I loved them all. If any of y'all play Runescape , I also have an account and if any of you want to talk , my username is Darth Eri (I couldn't get JediSquirrel) THANK YOU ALL.  
**

**Bob The Giant Blue Phoenix: Bye-bye.**


End file.
